Battered Beauty
by HazelEyedHarlot
Summary: AU/AH.Edward is a geek in school who never pays any attention to women.Bella is the girl who gets abused my her father that Edward meets one night and is desperate to make her life right again.
1. Chapter One

**Alright! My first Twilight fic! **

**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer. She's the genius who came up with Edward Cullen not I!**

**A/N: Okay, so this is a Bella and Edward fanfiction and will probably only be in Edwards's perspective, though that might change. I'm totally physced about this! It's AU and AH, which I typically don't like so this surprised me as well! The paragraphs are a little jumbled together in this chapter but they WONT always be like that. There is NO rape in this story just as a heads up in case for some creepy reason that's why you wanted to read this story. I have high hopes for this story, although it might be a vain thought.**

**I hope not, Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah! In addition, give me ideas on what you think should happen, what you think I do bad (or well!) when writing, anything! I just want to hear what you guys have to think!**

* * *

To be completely honest, my life is plain, ordinary and pedestrian. Okay, so there is one thing about my life that is a little odd. Woman.

I have never even hugged a girl outside of my family let alone go out with a girl!

Not that I'm gay whatsoever, it's just girls never really interest me, especially at this age.

All girls talk about is hair, makeup, and boys. I'm not interested in hair, makeup, or boys. No offense to the rest of the male population.

I'm not too worried about meeting the perfect woman in 11th grade; I mean that's what after college right? After I'm settled and have a job. In an odd way, I'm kind of happy I don't have a girl in my life that I like for than a friend. Sure, it can be lonely at time but this way I can concentrate on my schoolwork and maintaining my 4.0 GPA. That's right, 4.0. I'm what they call a nerd, and I'm proud of it. Some people at my school don't even know what GPA stands for!

Being a nerd has a lot of pros and not so many cons. Pros; my parents trust me, letting me go anywhere I want at any time I want (not that I ever want to, but it's nice to have my freedom.) I don't have to worry about getting into a good college; if I keep these grades up I'll be heading for Harvard! Moreover, the dough will start rolling in when I become a doctor, we'll see whose popular then!

However, the cons aren't that bad. I'm low on the popularity pyramid. I don't have too many friends. In addition, of course, girls laugh at the clothes I wear. I guess I do dress like the standard 'geek'. With my fitting jeans and my always tucked in button up shirt, people tend to make fun of me. At least I don't wear glasses.

I'm content with my life though. My parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, are great and supportive. I know they love me more than anything and I idolize my dad. He is my role model, seeing, as he is the head surgeon in this small town of Forks, Washington. And he a respectable man as well. I don't think you could ever find two more whole hearty and kind people if you searched for years. I'm an only child, and I hate it. Carlisle and Esme had a hard time getting pregnant and when they did finally get pregnant; they lost their first child in the 3rd month. On their second pregnancy, it was me. I've been begging for siblings since I was young but my parents always told me it was impossible.

But if I couldn't have sibling then my friends are definitely a replacement. Emmett McCarty is my ultimate best friend. He doesn't care that I'm a nerd even though he's a quarter back on the football team. He definitely looks the part since he's flipping huge! He's tall and wide with muscles. But he's a big teddy bear at heart, the reason why many people love him so much. But in all honesty, he can be a bit frightening. He's dating my other friend Rosalie Hale. She's tall and skinny with bleach blonde hair. She's what we call a Blonde Witch. Some parts of her are the typical blonde prep, like being on the cheerleading squad and gossiping with Jessica Stanley and Lauren Gothly in 7th period. But also, some of her traits are a bit odd. Like how she's, a great mechanic and she can as well scare any man away, including Emmett if she wishes.

Then there's Jasper Hale, Rosalie's younger twin brother. He has a darker shade of blonde hair than his sister and he's a lot quieter that her as well. He's a lot like me I guess you could say. He likes to read the classics like me and he's on the same lacrosse team as me. Although, I'm pretty sure he's a lot better at it than I am. He's funny when he wants to be too. But not perverted funny like Emmett, thankfully, we don't need another echo of 'that's what she said' every time some says something remotely inappropriate. The rest of the school does a good enough job already. He has his girlfriend Alice Brandon who I think of as a blood related sister. She's quirky and weird with short black hair and a short body as well. She like to read fortunes and when she's older she wants to be one of the women who you call and they predict your future for you. She's a fashion freak and is constantly giving me advice to dress to impress.

You'd think with two couples as my friends that I'd want to get a girlfriend myself, which is most definitely not the case. I'm happy single. Alice says I have potential great looks but I'm not too sure. The only muscles I have are from lacrosse and when soccer team needs an extra player. I'm not as tall as Emmett is but not as short as Jasper. I have unruly, out of control, bronze hair. Every morning when I get out of the shower, I comb it back but every time I get stressed out or lost in thought, I run my hands through my hair in all sorts of different directions.

Alice says if anybody can rock my messy hair it's me so I shouldn't worry too much about it, I still try though. I have emerald green eyes that I have inherited from Esme. I tend to role them whenever I find something ridiculous.

"Edward, honey, it's time for dinner!" I smile as I swing the door of my room open and run downstairs where the smell of meat loaf is taking up all the breathing space and leaving me with a drooling mouth. "Smells delicious Mom!" I compliment taking my seat across from my parents, where there is already a plate for me sitting there.

I don't waste time finishing off everything, even the carrots from my plate. "How's school Edward? Do you have your homework done?" I smile and nod. I have finished my English essay in Calculus today once I was done with the daily assignment. We ate dinner in peace making casual small talk. I helped my mom clear the table and put dishes in the sink.

"Anything you need me to do Mom?" I ask politely, like I do every night after dinner. I was hoping she'd say no because I was really hoping to just sit home and relax the rest of the night.

"Actually," she began rummaging through the fridge. "it seems I have run out of eggs. Will you run out and buy me a dozen? I know it's getting dark but I was hoping to make cookies for the hospital bake sale." The store was only a few blocks away; I could use the jog anyways.

"Sure Mom, no problem." She smiled appreciably at me and handed me the money, I told her to keep it and that I could pay for them but she only laugh and pushed the money closer to me.

I left the house, only after grabbing my Lacrosse pullover and ran to the store, hoping to make it there before it gets dark. I'd really hate seeing drug deals or gangs walking around. I don't like having to walk past them, kind of freaks me out.

I got to the grocery store with ease, grabbed the dozen eggs, and nearly ran to the self-checkout. There was a lady at the self-checkout machine next to me with at least 35 cans of cat food and she looked extremely tired. I bought the eggs and ran out of the store like a mad man, it was now pitch black and I wanted to get home.

Two blocks away from my house is see a shady person sitting on a bench. I thought it was a woman because she or he had long hair and was cover their face with it, but who knows these days. I tried speeding up my pace but as soon as I walked past the figure, a delicate voice called out to me.

"Um, excuse me. I don't want to bother you or anything but do you have any change?" I stopped abruptly and stared into the now lifted face that was staring back at me. It was most definitely a girl, looking my age. And she was _pretty _and normally I don't think that about girls. I looked for signs showing that she was using drugs, but she looked completely normal to me. She had large brown eyes that I didn't even want to think about looking away from even for a minute, usually I don't even like making contact. She had a heart shaped face and had long dark hair that fell straight down her back. She looked thin, almost sickly thin maybe she was on drugs. She wasn't wearing a jacket. Wasn't she cold?

It wasn't until she spoke again that I realized I hadn't answered her question. "I mean, I would have asked someone else but every one else walking around seems kind of shady and scary" She blushed a little and let out a giggle, my heart throbbed. "I guess I seem a little shady too, asking for money in the middle of the night." She shook her head a little, and I immediately wondered what the money was for. Drugs? Most likely, not, she didn't seem like that kind of girl to me. Then again, I've known this girl for not even a minute. Who was I to make accusations? But, I really wanted to know, why she wasn't at home.

"Um, yeah sorry I uh..." I reached into my pocket finding the six dollars and thirty-eight cents from the change of buying eggs. I handed all of the money. A five and a one. "Sorry that's all I have." She looked down at the money in her hand and beamed, I felt my face heat up.

"Thank you s-" She started coughing, harshly. After a minute of it not stopping, I started to panic. "Are...Are you alright?" She shook her head. That's when the blood started coming out.

"Oh my gosh! We have to call 911!" I shouted at her, putting a hand on her cold shoulder. She shook her head violently. "No," She let out meekly "anything but that please, I'll...be ...'kay"

And then she fainted. I had a feeling she wouldn't want me telling my parents about this, for whatever reason. In this weird way, I wanted to protect this girl and make her happy. So that's when I decided, I would sneak her into my room and not tell my parents about this.

I slung the bag of eggs on my shoulder and picked up the girl from the bench bridal style. That word...bridal... had me blushing just thinking about it. How was this going to work?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. This is kind of a test... if I don't get many reviews I won't bother updating again. However, the more I get the sooner it will be updated.**

**Review! Oh yeah, and the chapters will get longer! Don't worry!**

**HazelEyedHarlot.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Okay, I think this story is possessed. I have a weird way of needing to write this story.**

**So, I'm going to get started on the second chapter already! Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight series belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Okay, here's a little story for you. (True story!!!)**

**When I was young I was seriously, gifted (no joke) in first great I had a sixth grade reading level. They also wanted me to skip two grades in first grade! In second grade, I always tried making my handwriting so neat during writing time (I always have loved writing) but by the end of the story, I had written it was unreadable! My Second grade teacher told my parents, when they had worried that my learning skills were...slowing down (they thought I was becoming dumb), my teacher told my parents that actually my brain has so main different ideas sunning through my head my hand can't keep up. I think that's true because when writing this story last night once I went to bed I started thinking of things that would happen in chapter 16 or so!! So now, I have to write all the way, to what my brilliant head came up with because I'm afraid of loosing it!**

**And if you're wondering. No, I did not skip any grades. I'm so happy for it because I would not be able to keep up. I have almost all F's now.**

**Oh yes and before I forget this fan fiction is rated M for a reason and those reasons will show soon, lemons people.**

* * *

The girl in my arms was very light. 105 pounds? 107 at the most. The more coughs that were spewed from her mouth that faster I ran. At first, I was careful of the eggs, but now I'm almost sure half of they are cracked.

When we got to my house, I had no idea how I was supposed to sneak this girl into my room. I glance down at her and my heard instantly picks up. I close my eyes and vigorously shake my head. This is no time to stare at her face! I could always climb the tree that faced my window, but in all seriousness, how practical is it to climb up a three story high try carrying a sick girl in your arms? Plus, I'm no good at climbing trees.

I could casually walk into my front door hoping my parents wouldn't see her. But if my parents see her what would I say?

Don't worry, mom, dad, I'm just taking this amazingly pretty girl up to my room for a little. She passed out by herself. Really!

Yeah, they'd probably think that I knocked her out and brought her upstairs to... do the unmentionables. An unmentionable, Sheesh, Emmett was right. I was supposed to be born in the 1900's.

I scanned my house for any possible entryways. My eyes landed on the garage door. Once inside the garage I could go inside and go straight to the staircase (which is unseen if you are in the kitchen or living room, I'd just have to pray neither of my parents would be in the laundry room) I could bring her into my room, lay her on my bed and then bring the eggs to Seem. This plan will have to do.

I walked to the garage door and saw the buttons on the house wall next to it. What was the code again? 4412? 1124? I couldn't just type a random number and hope for the best, which might signal the alarm. What was it? Something with a meaning, I remember that. Esme said it was something that if I ever forgot I could just look at the house and remember.

I snuck a glance at the front door and next to it were the numbers _22144 _our house address. I tapped in the numbers into the key pad and ran through the garage door as soon as there was enough room for me too. I shut the garage door behind me opening my door and dashing through the house to the staircase. Halfway up I heard my name being called from the kitchen.

"Edward? Is that you?" Esme shouted to me, I really hoped she wouldn't walk towards me. "Yeah mom, I have to grab something from my room real quick I'll be down soon!"

The girl in my arms groans and snuggles into my chest. I feel my cheeks burn. I complete the rest of the journey to my room and I set the girl on my made bed. She feels cold so I tuck her under the covers and blush one more time because she looks good in my bed. Ugh, that was teenage Edward thinking that. But now, looking at her face, she looks slightly...familiar.

Remembering the eggs I run downstairs and hand them to Esme, giving her a kiss on the cheek telling her I'm really tired and that I'll be going to bed now. Once back in my room I see the tossing and turning in her sleep and groaning quietly. I think she was having a nightmare.

I sit my computer chair next to my bed silently thanking God that tomorrow was Saturday. Because there is no way, I could sleep in that bed with her next to me. I noticed the thrashing calmed but it looked almost like she was about to wake up.

Oh no. What if she thought I had kidnapped her? Would she understand that I was trying to help? I heard a mumble and I was presented with those large brown eyes once more. She stared straight at me.

"Mmmm? How did I get here?" She sounded startled but quiet too. I think she knew she had to be quiet. How could she trust a stranger? "Umm... You passed out by the park and you told me not to call 911 so I... brought you back here... to my house." I suddenly felt myself smile when her worried frown turned into a thankful smile.

"Oh... Did you tell you parents I was here?" Her smile faded once more and I shook my head. "I didn't think that you would appreciate that, but I could if you wanted me to. My dad's a doctor you know. You were coughing up a lot of blood. I'm sure he would be more than happy than to help you out..." She shook her head slightly.

"Thanks but no thanks, Edward. I don't think that would be wise" Wait. She knew my name? This confused me and gave me this weird tingly feeling in my stomach.

"How...Do you know my name?" This question seemed to surprise her. As if she wanted to ask me _'How could I not?' _Which confused me more.

"I go to your school... I'm in the same grade as you... I have three of your classes." Now it was my turn to be shocked. If she was in three of my classes, how come I only vaguely remember her face?

"Oh... I am?" She nods in an answer but looks a little sad for a few seconds, but then that pretty smile appears on her face again.

"We have first period, third period and fifth period together. Although we never talk, I still know your name because I uh... I'm friends with Alice Brandon and she talks about you sometimes..." She looks embarrassed but not uncomfortable. Surely she can't be comfortable with the fact that she's in a practically strangers bed. Why was she outside at night anyways? Why didn't she want to go to the hospital?

But I just realized I had Language Arts Calculus and Science with this girl. And she was friends with Alice? Alice probably has rambles a lot and I just ignore her, so she's probably mentioned her a few times.

"So what's your name? I usually don't let strangers sleep in my bed so let's meet officially shall we?" I gave her a genuine smile and she giggled.

I want to make her laugh more.

"I'm Bella Swan." By this time, she was sitting up and she put her hand in front of her for me to shake.

"Hello Bella, I'm Edward Cullen." She blushes when I take her hand, and I reluctantly pull away.

"Thank you so much for this, I would...." She closed her eyes and suddenly seemed troubled "I would really appreciate if you didn't tell _anyone _that I'm here. Please? Not even your closest friends?" Her eyes give me a pleading look and I have no choice but to promise her I won't tell a soul. That's a promise I intend to keep. I'm sure she's afraid of having social suicide if someone found out she slept in my _bed. _

Which brings me to my next question. "Why were you out so late, it can't be safe this time of night." She stares down at her hands and smiles sadly to herself, laughing even a little. I can't see anything funny about the question but then again I'm not in her position...

"I truly understand that you must be filled with questions but it's really the best if I just keep quiet... If I'm a bother, I can go somewhere else for the night. I don't mind..."

"So... You're not going to tell me why you were out late? Why you wanted money? Why you coughed up blood? Why you didn't want to go to the hospital? Or back home? Or even have my parents know that you're here?" I keep my voice quiet so I don't scare her. But I was a little miffed that she wasn't about to give me any answers even though I think I was pretty kind to her...

"I said I wouldn't answer your first question. Not all of them. I can't answer the first question but I'll do my best to answer the rest. I wanted money because then I would go to a pay phone and see if I could spend the night at their house. I coughed up blood because I was... hurt" She seemed a little wary of answering this one. And already I had more questions from her answers, but I gave her the nod she was looking for to continue.

"I didn't want to go to the Hospital because...I don't want to go home.... which answers the other questions too..." She lays back down and stuffs her face in my pillow. I briefly wonder if my pillow smells okay to her.

"Why were you hurt?" My voice cracked. I didn't like thinking that she was in pain. She shakes her head. Obviously, I'm not getting any more answers tonight. "I see... Are you still in pain?" She peeks up from the pillow and studies my face. I blush under her stare. "No.... I'm better... I just got hurt and it made me cough so hard blood started coming out. I'm sorry you had to see it..." She dropped our gaze and looked down at my black sheets.

"I'm sorry it happened." She shut her eyes tight and it looked like she might cry. I felt the sudden urge to comfort her. "You can sleep now... I'll sleep on the floor, I don't mind..."

She sprung up and shook her head. But it didn't look like she really wanted to give up her spot on the bed. "Ummm... You're bed is really big. California King right?" She fidgeted slightly but looked back at me then down at her hands again. "So... If you don't mind... I don't mind... If we share the bed... Just tonight." There was a very noticeable blush on her face but I agreed with her. I turned off my lights and laid the farthest away possible from her.

I didn't even think about taking off my pants, but I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**-------**

I woke up to small movements in my arms. Small _warm _movements in my arms. I open my eyes to see a dark head of hair trying desperately to get out of my grasp, as soon as I noticed this I let go over her. I don't think I've ever been so red.

"S-sorry! I guess I uh... hold people in my sleep? Not that I would know! You're the only person that I've slept in a bed with! But that's besides the point!" Great. Now I was blabbing on. Bella laughed and looked back at me. "It's okay." She whispered.

"I better get going, I'm sure your parents would freak if they saw that you had a girl in your bed." She tossed the covers over her legs and bent down to put on her socks.

"Well... You can stay. I mean, if you need to. You didn't tell me what happened last night but I'm fairly sure that you need somewhere to go so if you do, you can stay a little longer."

She smiled and turned back to me. Her clothes were all over the place from sleeping. Her jeans were a little high on her legs now, her shirt was bunched up, and her sleeves were pulled up to her elbows.

Bruises. There weren't just a couple little one either. They were big. Some purple and blackish, others green and yellowish. And all over her body.

Oh my gosh. She's being _abused. _

"Does someone... beat you, Bella?" My words were soft, careful. Her eyes went wide and she looked down at her body, frantically trying to fix her clothes before I got too good of a look. But it was too late. She hung her hair so I couldn't see her face.

"I should go. Thanks for the place to stay." As soon as she reached the door I jumped up and tugged on her hand lightly, she winced anyway. I turned her around and stared into the big brown eyes for a few seconds.

"Bella, if someone is hurting you, you have to tell someone. Tell an adult!" Bella shut her eyes tight and pushed at my chest lightly, her tears started to fall.

"What do you know? You don't know anything!" She broke out into a sob and I couldn't hold back the feeling of needing to comfort her any longer. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her into my chest. I liked the fact that I was a whole head taller than she was.

I expected her to push away, but she didn't. In fact, she wrapped her arms around my waist and held onto the back out of my shirt for dear life. I took a deep breathe of her hair.

Strawberries.

"It's my fault. I get in his way. Sometimes I don't do my chores. He really really loves me. It hurts sometimes but I'm okay. Everything is okay... It's okay..." I shake my head and rest my cheek on the top of her head.

"Is it your dad?" She doesn't say anything and her sobs take a pregnant pause. That's all the confirming I needed. I wanted to tell her to tell the police. Then, her name suddenly rang a huge bell. Bella Swan. Isabella Swan. _Swan. _As in Chief Swan's daughter. I heard from my father that she goes to the hospital a lot because she was clumsy. I heard from Alice that she and I would make a great couple, if only her dad let her date. I heard from Emmett that she was so clumsy in gym you could see bruises all over her.

She was _that _Bella Swan. And her dad was the chief of police. And there was no way I was just going to sit here and do nothing. I would keep my promise with Bella, but I would save this girl in my arms.

I vow to it.

I will keep Isabella Swan safe.

* * *

**Review! Thanks for inspiring me to right another chapter! I hope this is a little longer.**

**The Updates might not be too frequent but just remeber I do have a life. **

**I look forward to next chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Thank you to everyone who is being supportive of this story, I appreciate it more than you could ever know. Good and Bad reviews are always excepted.**

**Disclaimer: We all know who own twilight, it is not I.**

**A/N: This chapter was a little tough because going into the chapter I had no idea what to write, I hope that wasn't obvious though, tell me what you think.**

* * *

I could hold Bella forever. Her warm body pressed into my chest, heaving slightly from the violent sobs breaking through her. Her hair smelt like strawberry heaven and it went well with her innocent face, which was even pretty when she cried. Her hair was a little ratted from sleeping but it didn't make her any less attractive. My shirt was seeped through from her salty tears and I subconsciously began stroking her hair along with rubbing her back as soon as I noticed how violent she was crying.

It must have felt good to cry, after so long.

When I met her in the park, she had such a strong face on. It was only a mask, but a well put together mask that must have taken years to make. I don't want her to have to use a facade around me.

I squeezed her a little tighter and she gave me a gentle squeeze of her own back, never stopping those sobs. I was happy my parents were not home at the moment. Surely, they would have come upstairs by now.

I still couldn't figure out why anyone would ant to her Bella. Why did her father think she deserved this? Nobody deserved this! I wanted her to stay in my arms for forever. As soon as that thought hit me, I dismissed it. Turning my head to keep myself distracted from my wondering thoughts. My mirror was next to us, showing our two bodies, holding each other close. Her eyes were closed but that didn't stop the tears from running down her perfect face.

We looked good together, that thought alone scared the heck out of me. Maybe Alice was right. She once told me that if I kept bottling up my hormones that one day, without a notice, they would explode. Maybe I did need a girlfriend. I really couldn't think of anyone I would be interested in.

Or them me.

After a few minutes, her sobs slowed down to a timed sniffle. I felt awkward holding a girl in my arms; I was a little self-conscious. Was this where my hands were supposed to be? Did she think it's weird that I'm resting my head on top of hers? Does she even want me to hold her? I felt a familiar, unwelcomed, burn on my cheeks. When I heard a soft sigh, I looked down to a bewildered Bella.

"I'm sorry." She immediately stepped back, hiding her face behind her hair like she had done the first time I saw her. "I should leave, really. Thank you for everything. Also, thank you for not telling anyone." She said the last one with a stern voice. Her eyes were blotchy and red but she didn't look conscious of that in the least. I'm sure she doesn't care what I think about her appearance.

"Oh, Okay. Well, maybe you should tell someone yourself. You know, adults can help." By this time, she had finished putting on her shoes and her back was faced towards me. I wish she would've worn a jacket, because then I wouldn't have to see the bruises. It's not that I didn't want to help, but I think I would have been better off not knowing. She clenched her fists and although I couldn't see her expression, I'm sure she must have been irritated with me.

She wasn't going to get help.

She was going to let her father continue to beat her around like she was nothing. She didn't even care.

This made my heart clench. Like suddenly there was no more room in there and it was going to burst.

Finally, she let out a soft whisper that if I was making even the slightest sound, I'm sure I would have missed it. "It isn't any of your business, _Edward._" She said my name like it was the most vile thing you could find on earth. Didn't she realize I was only trying to help? I just want her safe! Does she _want _to be beaten to death? This girl was a mystery all her own.

When she turned back at me when I said nothing, there was pain in her eyes. She wanted me to help, but she knew there was nothing I could do. She was right, of course. However, I made a promise to myself. If there isn't a way to save her, I'll make one.

"Thank you Edward. Really. Is it safe to go out the front door?" She gave me a small smile and I was positive that my heart was mad at her. Why else would it squeeze hard on itself?

"Yes, my parents are both out. I'm sorry if I upset you." Her smile widened the slightest but she shook her head. Something was missing. I needed to tell her something. Ah, yes.

"If you ever need to talk, ever. Don't hesitate to come over. Anytime day or night." I reached for my desk, took out a pen and paper, wrote down my number for her, and handed to her quickly, before I became a _'pussy' _as Emmett says. He really is a disgusting man.

She nodded and walked out my door, without looking back. I could hear her step through the hall, down the stairs, into the kitchen and out the door.

I stared at that door for hours.

**-----**

Monday morning couldn't have come fast enough. I'm not sure why I was so excited for school, maybe because in science we were watching a video of reproduction.

My insides tightened at the thought of Bella. It's not like I liked her or anything, but I was worried for her well-being.

This morning was sunny, thanks to the May weather, I was thankful for that. I've been getting sick and tired of walking to school in the rain.

Would Bella say anything to me? Would she pretend like Friday night never happened? What if she's not here today? What if her dad...

I really didn't want to finish that sentance. Bella would be okay, just like everyday I suppose. I've never seen her at school but I'm sure that she lives a normal life during school. Then after school... I shudder and let out a long deep sigh.

"What's the matter Eddie?" Big arms get thrown over my shoulder upon entering the school's parking lot. I roll my eyes at the stupid nickname Emmett gave me in first grade. He saw how much it annoyed me and thought it would just be _hilarious _if he kept calling me that all the way to 10th grade. Emmett must have seen an answer on my face because he started laughing in a booming voice.

"Oh I see your problem Eddie boy! Not gettin' enough ass?!" People around us started to stare. Emmett was an attention hog. "No!" I hissed back at him. Why was Emmett even my friend when all he does is make fun of me for not having sex?

"Huh. Well then you are getting enough?" He bent over down to my face and gave me a huge grin; I run my hand through my hair.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I can wait to lose my virginity!!" Emmett snickered and I heard a few sophomore girls giggle at the little show they just witnessed. Making me blush.

"Aw Eddie you're so cute when you blush! You know what that does to me." He gave me a seductive look and I push him off me and run to class.

First period, Language arts. Bella will be there. A tingling feeling starts in my stomach, I'm nervous.

I sit down in my seat in the back row; waiting for Alice to come to class so I can bomb board her with questions about Bella.

Why? I blushed again. Stupid teenage hormones!

I see Alice prance in with the biggest grin I have ever seen. No doubt, she was with Jasper. I don't want to know what they were doing behind the school. _Again__. _Alice takes her seat next to me and throws me a happy 'Good Morning' I wait for Bella to show up.

Just then, the door widened showing Bella, smiling and laughing along with a girl whose name was Jessica Stanley.

I only knew that because in the 3rd grade Rosalie put glue in her hair. Although they learned to forget about the glue incident and become friends, I have a good memory.

I watched Bella take a seat in the Second Row from the front, next to a girl who didn't look familiar to me. Bella looked nice today. Better than when I found her on the street. She was wearing a long white shirt and jeans with no makeup. Her hair was flowing down her back and shoulders. I wanted to smell her hair again.

"Oooo, What's this? Does Edward have a crush?" I was happy that Alice wasn't like Emmett and yells everything out to the world. I decided to play it cool.

"W-who would I p-possibly have a crush on?" I blushed. Nice, smooth. Alice giggled at my response.

"Bella Swan." I knew I didn't have a crush on her. I didn't know her well enough. However, she was nice, and pretty. I didn't think that about most girls. Most girls don't get abused by there father's either. I just thought of Bella as a friend, and I hoped she felt the same way.

"You know, Bella's a really good friend of mine. I could see if she was interested... I mean maybe her dad let's her date now... Oh! Me you Jasper Bella Emmett and Rosalie could all go on group dates! Wouldn't that be fun we could-" I stopped listening to her ramble by this point. I couldn't tell her about Bella, but I didn't want her to think I liked Bella.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about, Alice. You know I'm not interested in dating, even Bella." I turn my head to show her we were done having this conversation. I heard Alice grumble something about a 50-year-old virgin. I mentally snorted.

I listened to the teacher blab on about Shakespeare and how nobody truly understand artist until they die. How absurd. During Mr. Banner's little rant, my eyes kept shifting toward Bella. I wanted to make sure she was okay, stable.

Once, when I glanced at her, she was looking at me. I directed my vision back to the teacher. Who was I kidding? She was probably looking at Alice, or a poster on the back wall. When I looked back, her eyes were off of me.

When the bell rang, I was suddenly excited for third period. I still had to dread a whole period of History with Emmett.

I took a seat somewhere in the middle waiting for Emmett to come charging through the door, doing something dramatic for all eyes to be on him. But, when he came in he did nothing, just had the stupidest grin on his face making him look like so kind of perverted creep. When he looked at me, he started to laugh. The bell rang and Emmett took a seat next to me.

Mr. Varner was ranting on about the history of America. Because apparently, every year, there is something new to learn about in the history oh America. I have yet to find the difference between this year and my 7th grade year.

Emmett was snickering next to me I glanced at him and he was writing something down. Was he taking notes? Emmett McCarty taking _notes? _He slid the piece of paper towards me with a grin. I knew it was too good to be true.

_So, I hear you're trying to get into Bella Swan's pants. I don't blame you. If I didn't have Rose...._

Alice. That little conniving twerp. I told her I didn't like Bella! I scribbled on the paper and slid it towards Emmett.

_Where did you hear that?_

Emmett stifled a laugh while writing and placed the paper on my desk.

_Rose. Jasper told her and __Alice__ told him, and apparently, you told __Alice__. So is it true?_

All this happened in five minutes? I was going to kill that pixie. This is how rumors got started. Before I could tell him that, it wasn't true Mr. Varner told us to put the note away unless we wanted to read it to the class. I slid the note in my backpack. Once the bell finally rang, Emmett was grinning at me.

"Eddie like Bella. Eddie like Bella." He was singing loudly around me, I would have tackled him, if I thought I even had a slight chance of winning.

"I don't like her!" He stopped his singing as we made our way into the crowded halls. "Oh, I understand. Okay!" With that, he skipped off. What did Rosalie see in him? My heart pounded in my chest. It's Calculus. Third period. I had it with Alice... and Bella, apparently.

I stepped into the room and Mrs. Smith asked us all to turn in our homework from over the weekend.

I handed her mine and sat down next to Alice, who was smiling at me and nodding towards Bella who was talking to Mike. "Alice! Why would you tell Jasper I like her? I told you I didn't!" I whispered, not wanting to cause attention towards us.

"Edward, I've know you for as long as I can remember. I know you. And although I've never seen you like a girl I can tell you I've never seen you stare at a girl for an hour!" She giggled at the end and handed Mrs. Smith her homework when she walked by.

"I. Don't. Like. Her." Alice nodded and put a hand on my shoulder. "I know Edward. Emmett explained everything." Emmett was truly a lifesaver if her explained to Alice that I didn't like Bella. "You just want to sleep with her Edward that's totally normal." Suddenly I felt all eyes on me. Including Bella, who was walking towards Alice anyways. I felt the crimson burn on my face.

"Alice! Shut up!" She just laughed at me. I need new friends. "Hi Bella!" Alice's squeaky voice called out to Bella. Bella smiled at Alice.

"Hey Alice, would you mind if I came over today to study? I bombed last Calculus test." Alice's face brightened up suddenly as Bella's request.

"Sure! No problem! I hope you don't mind if Edward's there, I already promised him I'd help him study too." Bella turned to me, her smile never faltering. The butterflies returned.

"That's cool. See you at three." With that, she sauntered back to her seat next to Mike. Who gave her an overly friendly grin. I felt a sudden Hatred feeling towards Mike.

* * *

**Oh ****hoho****. What does ****Alice**** plan for Bella and Edward? Actually, I have next chapter having something nobody expected! :D**

**Man I'm excited. Review please(:**


	4. Chapter Four

**So I was a little upset with how little of reviews I got :/ So, I guess this is my way of a test. If I don't get many reviews, I am definitely discontinuing this story. On the other hand, the more reviews the faster I update. Reviews are my way of knowing that people enjoy my story and want to read more. So when I get more reviews I feel confident and write until my heart is content. However, when I get few I feel like I am a crappy writer and that nobody is reading this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, nor am I making any profit from this story. Twilight belongs to SM**

**And also, the only thing that I own is this plot, none of the companies or objects are associated with me.**

**Also, since this chapter might be the last, I'll make it the longest too.**

* * *

Both Alice and I sat in our seats in the back row, Alice humming to herself next to me. How could Jasper stay with this terrifying creature? Even her parents are afraid of her! Whenever she wants to go shopping, (which is always), all she has to do is whisper something in their ears and she's off with one hundred bucks! She says she only whispers 'please' but the look on her parents' faces says otherwise. I would kill myself if I had a daughter like Alice.

She must have finally realized that I was glaring at her because she innocently turned to face me while Mrs. Smith gave a lecture on something that I already knew.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Oh, she knew, I could see it written on her smug little face. She was trying to hook Bella and me up! Hook up as in sleep with or go out with, I'm not sure, but she was still doing it. I don't know how many times I've said 'I don't like her' but I'm pretty sure it was enough to get it through her puny head! Bella is nice, and pretty and smart but her and I would never work! With her looks, I'm sure she's popular and I'm nothing of the sort. Plus, even if I did like her and I did go out with her, I would want to get her help but she would always refuse, and I'm sure that it would kill me seeing her get hurt and not be able to do anything about it.

Bella and I, will never be more than friends, if that.

"What's wrong?! It's pretty obvious that you're trying to get me and Bella together even though I told you I don't like her!" I whispered low so Mrs. Smith wouldn't stop the lecture and ask me and Alice what we're talking about, I've seen her do that to other people and although I've never experienced it, by the look on their faces, it must be embarrassing.

Alice shrugged off my comment and doodled on the piece of paper we were supposed to be taking notes on.

"Alice." She sighed at my warning call to her a turned back to me. "Edward, do you think Bella is pretty?" I glanced back to Bella who was smiling at something Mike whispered to her, although the smile looked forced, it still sent butterflies to attack my stomach. Male hormones.

"Yes." I mumbled. Alice giggled. The answer must've boosted her confidence because she sat straighter in her seat. "Do you like talking to her?" I thought back to in my room, I kept wanting to ask her more questions, I wanted to know everything about her, I never wanted to stop talking to her. But, that's only because it seems like she can hold a conversation unlike most girls my age.

"Sure...?" I wasn't too sure where Alice was going with this. "Do you think she's nice?" Well she certainly wasn't mean, she was polite, even.

"Yes. Where are you going with this Alice?" Her small smug smile turned into a full out grin and she seemed thrilled with this news. I waited patiently besides her. "So you think she's pretty, you like to talk to her and you think she's nice. So obviously you like her! The signs are all there!!" By this time we were working in our books and everyone in the class was talking to their neighbors, so hopefully nobody would hear this conversation.

Even though Alice says those are the signs to know you like someone I was fairly sure it wasn't. I thought Alice and Rosalie were pretty, they were fun to talk to (when they weren't all over their boyfriends or talking about girl stuff) and I thought they were both nice, and I'm one hundred percent I do not like Alice nor Rosalie. She wasn't going to let up on this unless I let her see it my way,

"Do you think Emmett is attractive?" She paused to think about this for a second obviously debating on whether or not to tell me she did, both Rosalie and Jasper would be furious if they knew she thought he was attractive, and although I would never stoop to their level and start rumors, I knew she had her doubts. I also knew she did think he was attractive, every girl in the school did.

"Well, Yeah...Kind of..." Her eyebrows furrowed together before quickly adding, "But not as attractive as Jasper!" This she yelled causing all eyes on us, including Bella's who were lingering on me, she must've been worried I told someone her secret.

"Is Emmett... fun to talk to?" She cocked her head back and forth while fiddling with her pencil in her hand. I knew she though Emmett was fun to talk to, because he was. Emmett could easily make anyone laugh and that's why everyone loves him. He could easily be the most popular boy in school if it wasn't for hanging around with me all the time.

Alice laughed finally, most likely remembering a specific conversation with Emmett that was funny. She nodded her head frantically and giggling loudly. "Definitely!"

"Do you think Emmett's nice?" I raised my eyebrows when she gave me a confused look. Then, she finally answered, "Yeah of course Emmett's like one of the nicest guys I know." Now it was my turn for the smug look, I knew Alice didn't like Emmett like that, she was too deep in love with Jasper. I may not have ever been in love but I know what it looks like, I know how they look at each other. I just don't know how it feels.

"So you like Emmett." It wasn't a question, just like she didn't even ask me if I like Bella. She acted like she could read my mind and just know that I liked her. If that was the case then she is a terrible mind reader.

"No." She said calmly, turning back to her abandoned homework assignment that I had already finished over the weekend, I like getting a head start on my homework so when it's time for sports I don't have to worry about getting my homework done. The way she can easily say no but just as easily be confident I like Bella really miffed me.

"What? How can all those so called 'signs' be there for me and _Bella _but not you and Emmett? That's a little hypocritical don't you think?!" I was yelling at her over the other students but I still remembered to whisper Bella's name. She gave me an angelic smile, trying to look as innocent as possible for a girl who lost her virginity in the 7th grade.

"Because, Edward dear, you are different than me and the rest of the world. You don't usually think of girls like that and now you suddenly think one girl like that, that surely means something." I know she was trying to help but all she did for me was give me a headache.

"That's not true! I think you are Rosalie are pretty, I think you two are nice. I enjoy talking to the both of you. So how is it different? Does that mean I like you two as well?!" I don't think I've ever been so mad in my life, everything was complicated and I would love to tell them that the only reason I stare at Bella is because I want to make sure she's okay, because her father beats her. All the while Alice's smile never faded. She gently shakes her head at me.

"Don't you think Bella's prettier than all the other girls? Including me and Rose? Don't you think she's sweeter; nicer? Don't you want to talk to her more than anyone ever before? Don't you think she's _Different._" That caused my heart to ache. She was more different than the other girls, but that didn't mean I liked her. Did it? My hormones are just acting up, that's all.

Alice but a hand on my shoulder when I didn't say anything, I guess she figured she was right. "I'm not saying you do like her I guess I'm saying..." She glanced over at Bella, who was talking to the teacher and smiling at something she had said to her. "I guess I'm saying that I see potential liking for the two of you." Just then the bell rang and I quickly gathered my books and mumbled a 'You're ridiculous' to Alice before stalking off to lunch.

When I got to lunch I thought about just sitting by myself instead of my annoying, nosy so-called friends. But I really didn't want to be that person that sits alone at a lunch table because they have no friends, so I thought ignoring them would be just as good. I grabbed a sandwich from the lunch line along with a coke and sat next to Jasper and Rosalie. Emmett and Alice weren't my favorite people at the moment.

Everyone stared at me while I chewed in silence. "Do you want me to sit somewhere else?" I asked in an angry tone, by the way they stared at me they looked surprised that I sat next to them.

"No, no." They muttered. Were they keeping something from me? I glanced at Emmett, who can never keep a secret. His lips and nose were twitching and he kept looking up at me like he was expecting me to bring something up. His eyes held sympathy, at me I was sure. I glared immensely at Emmett who took a rather large bite out of his carrot, Emmett hated carrots. He was definitely keeping something from me.

"Emmett, just tell me." I let out a sigh and pushed my empty coke can away from me.

Alice jumped towards Emmett, clamping her hands over his mouth. "Emmett if you tell Edward you _know _what we'll do to you." Emmett's eyes got wide at Alice's threat and her nodded furiously.

I glared at all of them in fury, they stared back.

"Some fucking friends you are." I rarely swore but at this point I couldn't care less. Aren't friends supposed to not keep any secrets? My friends are the worst.

I stomped off to gym.

xXxXx

I quickly changed out of p.e. clothes and furiously stuffed them into my gym locker. Jasper eyed me, guilt like and I just glared back. I was in no mood for my so-called friends. I slammed my locker shut and walked out the back door when the bell rang, shuffling my way to science.

I was thankful Ben was in this class because if he heard the rumors about me liking Bella (which I'm fairly sure he has) then he's not the kind of person that would being it up unless I brought it up.

That struck a thought.

What if Bella has heard about me liking her? I will be humiliated. That's it, I'm getting new friends first thing tomorrow. I really hope they sell friends on e-bay. I let out a deep sigh and push the Science's door open and Mr. Miller greets me immediate, along with Ben. I nod my head and sit next to Ben, my lab partner.

starts off class by ringing a loud bell to get our attention, which effectively works. He claps his hands together and begins what I hope to be directions for a lab. I really don't think I can handle another lecture today. "Alright class, today we're going to be switching seats which means... New lab partners!" Some groan some celebrate. I could really care less, I'll probably just end up doing all the work in the end anyways.

He assigns everyone seats one by one. I'm called to the back row, where the kids with good grades are put. It's kind of like a privilege I suppose. Almost at the end, and I still have no partner. I can handle not sitting by anyone. I hear the door creak open and I lift my head to see Bella, looking very flustered, standing awkwardly next to Mr. Miller.

"Well Ms. Swan, so nice of you to join us. Care for an explanation?" Mr. Miller's voice drips with sarcasm, I wanted to punch him, which is strange because he's typically my favorite teacher since he always keeps the classroom fun and exciting, but now, all he's doing is making Bella look and feel bad. She was staring at her shoes and fiddling with her fingers.

"I'm.. I'm sorry I had to stay back in Ms. Taylor's classroom." She said this just loud enough for me to hear, I'm sure that if anyone were to talk I wouldn't be able to hear but since all eyes were on her, the classroom was silent.

"The home economics teacher? Well then, do you have a note?" For a brief instance Bella's eyes snapped to mine, I wonder if anyone else noticed.

"No sir." She mumbled out then looked towards the floor again. "Well you're in luck Ms. Swan. We were only assigning new lab partners. Since there is only one open seat, why don't you sit next to Mr. Cullen?" Bella had a faint blush on her cheeks that I could only see as she was walking towards our lab desk. Had it been there the whole time?

She finally reached our table and sat next to me.

Mr. Miller left us with a worksheet due for tomorrow, the answers were easy, A, C, D, F, True, True, False, True, Yes, Yes, B, C, No, False.

By the time I was done Bella only had her name written down. Maybe she didn't understand this worksheet? It would only be right if I helped her.

"Do you need help, Bella?" Her eyes found mine and the close proximately made me blush. Her eyes made their way back to her paper and she shrugged.

"Yeah... I just don't feel in the mood to work on this right now." She bubbled in the first answer correctly; A. I wondered if she guessed on it or she just knew the answer. "Oh." It was silent for a few minutes before Bella quietly pushed the now completed worksheet away, every answer correct. I watched as she pushed her long brown tresses in front of her face, shielding her beauty away from me. She pulled her sleeves down a little more, I had to wonder why. Since I couldn't exactly look at her face I let my eyes trail down her body. Her arms were covered with her white long sleeved shirt, and I knew the reason why. What does she do during summer? Granted Forks, Washington isn't the hottest place around but some days it reaches mid 90's. My eyes roamed past her curve of her breasts, if I got caught staring at her that's the last place my eyes should be. Her stomach was thin, almost sickly. Her legs were long and I couldn't see if they were thin too are not since she wasn't into wearing those ridiculously tight jeans the rest of the school's girls wear these days.

Her hands were in her lap, playing with each other or pulling at the hem of her shirt. I looked up just in time to meet her coffee brown eyes staring intensely back at me. Was she angry at me? I searched her eyes for any signs of emotion. There was defiantly worry, mixed in with fear and something else unreadable.

"Have you told anyone?" Her musical voice barely came out above a whisper, and in response to her question my eyes furrowed together. Did she think I was untrustworthy? Hadn't I told her that I wouldn't tell her secret to anyone? It was true that it was killing me, and I wanted to tell anyone who was willing to help, but I'm no Emmett and I can keep a secret.

"Of course not!" I said after a few seconds of self-musing. her shoulders relaxed slightly, I hadn't even noticed she was tensed. The conversation seemed over but her eyes never left mine, my heart skipped a few beats. I'm positive that my heart just isn't used to a girl paying so much attention to me.

_And a gorgeous one at that. _

I involuntary blushed. A smile plastered onto Bella's face and she let out a tiny laugh. A beautiful sound that escaped her lips. "Why are you blushing?" She asked with a giggle. I turned my head to face away from her. What was I supposed to say? _Bella, I was just thinking about your gorgeous self and how you make my heart speed up when I look at you._

She'd probably guess the rumors are true if I told her that.

"I'm not blushing," I finally replied in a huff "I'm just hot is all." I probably sounded something similar to a grumbling three year old. "Huh, alright. Are you still going to Alice's after school today?" I wasn't sure if I still was, I wasn't really in the mood to deal with Alice trying to hook me and Bella up. If I went Alice would just figure she's right and it would boost her ego to the sky. Plus, I was still pretty pissed off about the whole lunch ordeal.

"No, probably not." I finally answer, turning back to face her once more. She looked confused, her eyes practically begging for a longer explanation, and for some reason, I felt obligated to give her one. "We got into a fight, and I'm not really ready to deal with her crap." Bella 'Hmmm'ed this and nodded slightly. "What was the fight about?" I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not. It would probably be best if I told her, it would definitely clear up the whole 'I do not like Bella Swan' thing if I told Bella Swan herself that I do not like her.

"Well Alice, for some reason beyond me, thinks that I like you and managed to convince all my friends that too. The only reason she invited me to her house was to hook me and you up." I added my signature blush at the end. Bella looked at the desk for a few moments but then back up at me.

"But, you excepted the invitation..." She let the rest of the sentence hang in the air. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back in my chair. "Yes, I did. I was just confused though. I thought there might actually be a legitimate reason for me to go to Alice's, but obviously getting me and you together was her main priority." I let out a sigh and ran my fingers through me already tousled hair.

"Oh." That was the end of me and Bella's conversation. After the bell rang we went our separate ways. I headed off to art while Bella left for gym, I only know that because she has gym with Emmett- since he sees her bruises that are formed from her 'clumsiness'. Was she really clumsy? Or is that just a cover up?

I walked through the art doors and sat next to Eric, ready for this day to be over.

xXxXxXx

I had just thrown on some plaid pajama pants and a cotton tee and I was ready for bed. My homework was done, my dinner was eaten, my teeth were brushed, and my body is tired. Just as I was about to turn off and hit the sack I hear a light tap. The source seemed to be from my window. I stared stupidly at my window while it made the tapping noise again. I made my way to my window, opening my drapes I see the same girl who was in my room last weekend, my heart stuttered all over my chest.

"Bella?" I whispered, even though I knew she couldn't hear me with the window shut. She was sitting on a tree branch outside of my window. I've never been able to climb that tree so how could she? I threw the offending window open and stepped aside to let Bella in, she had changed her clothes into darker jeans and a red tank top. I could see the bruises all over her arms and collarbone. I shut the window and turned to face her, she had a guilty look on her face.

"Edward?" She whispered out. I've never liked the sound of my name so much. I didn't say anything, just continued to look at her.

"Edward, will you help me?" I thought she said she didn't want to tell people her dad abused her? Had she finally had enough? Where would she go when they took her away from her dad? Did she live with her mom? Could she live with her mom? Would she move away from Forks? Would I ever see her again? Would she be safe?

"You said you'd help me, right?" Her voice cracked and she was shaking, trying to hold in the already forming tears.

"Of course, what do you need me to do?" I kept my voice soft and gentle, I tried my best to comfort her. She sighed in order to pull herself together and took another step closer to me. "You, You're the only one who knows my dad hits me. If I talk to anyone else about it, I, I don't know what will happen. Will you just allow me to talk about it? I have nobody else..." She sniffed and looked into my eyes.

Of course, I was hoping that she wouldn't come to her senses and wanted me to wake my parents up and have them drive to the police station to report a child abuse case, how that would work with her father chief of police I wasn't sure, but I just wanted her to be safe.

But, if this is how she wanted me to save her, then in was better than watching her break.

"You talk, I'll listen." An eye-blinding smile broke out on Bella's face. That was thank you enough.

* * *

**Alright, if you like the story review. Tell me what you like, what you don't like ect.**

**Adding the story to favorites or story alerts just isn't enough feedback for me.**

**Thank you,**

**Hazel Eyed Harlot.**


	5. Chapter Five

**I was excited with how many reviews I got, and how helpful they were. If you are wondering, why I want good and bad feedback so much, well it's because... I've writing the story, basically, for YOU yes YOU who are reading this right now. In addition, if you don't like it then I want to know so I'll be able to fix it and make myself a better writer. So all in all your reviews, even just telling me I'm doing a great or horrible job, benefit you and me in some way. Just thought I'd clear that up (: Thank you for all reviewers of last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, nor am I making any profit from this story. Twilight and twilight characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. However, this plot is entirely mine.**

**ALSO, my birthday is March 11th (: Happy Birthday to me. That's not a lie. I get to go on a shopping spree.**

**I'm excited.**

* * *

I first noticed that not only had the number of bruises increased, but also they looked worse than they had when Bella was over during the weekend. They were bigger, and darker. They were daunting. I wondered how bad they hurt Bella. I wondered how her dad put them there. I wondered what other... bad, things he's done to her. I guess in time, Bella will be able to trust me enough to tell me about her and her life. As she said, I'm the only one she has. She most likely was paranoid with me knowing her deepest secret, me, a complete stranger. However, I think it will benefit her if I just listen, and offer her a place to stay when her dad kicks her out again. Maybe a friend willing to listen without judgment is all she needs.

I think, although it will be hard, I think I can manage to handle that.

When I looked up to meet those melted chocolate eyes, I noticed light purpling shading under her eyes. She was tired, obviously. My clock read 10:23 p.m. She let out a silent yawn and I let her know that she could lie on my bed if she wanted to. She took me up on that offer.

I allowed myself next to her on the bed, a fair distance apart. She let out a shaky breath, probably not knowing where to start. I thought, maybe it would be better if I started. So after clearing my throat I was ready to start the most serious conversation I'd ever had in my life.

"Your bruises, they're a lot worse today..." I looked up at her face, from my spot on my lap, to see if I'd cross the already line. Her lips were pressed together and she let out a subtle nod. "Why?" I whispered, wondering if it would be better to just turn off my light or too leave in on all night, or at least until she fell asleep. Would I get better at this, sneaking a girl into my room? Would I get the chance to? Would Bella always be that girl? I didn't like the thought of any other girl in my room.

"My dad, I guess he forgot I was going to ask Alice if I could study, when I got home... he was mad. I waited until he passed out to leave my house, to go nowhere in particular. Like the night you found me on the streets, I had nowhere to go. That's when I remembered you." She finished her sentence with a teary-eyed smile.

I couldn't help feel responsible for Bella's bruises. Even though, I knew that even if Alice didn't think I liked Bella, Bella still would have gone over to Alice's house. Even if I was there or not, I couldn't prevent Bella from getting hurt. But knowing that I couldn't stop Bella's pain _that _hurt me. I just hope that if I stick with Bella maybe she'll see that it doesn't have to be this way. She can be happy, with friends and a family and no bruises to hide, and no bruises to show. I want her to have that life, the life I'm so privileged to have. I suddenly felt selfish.

"Bella..." I began to mumble but she just let out a laugh with no humor inside it. "Stop, Edward. I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that you're sorry this is happening to me. You're going to say that this can stop, that I don't have to get hurt anymore." She was right. I was thankful that she didn't sound angry or upset.

"I've never actually heard those words directed towards me but I've seen enough dramas on lifetime." I had to let out a small laugh, Bella was not only smart, pretty, and nice; she was funny too. She laughed a little too, which caused my heart to skip, I retained my blush. I was getting better.

"Then, after I tell you those words you're supposed to fall into my arms and cry." She turned her head to smile at me, I was smiling back.

"Yup, then we're supposed to live happily ever after." I was happy to see her tears are gone. "Okay, since you don't want my advice, I'll let you talk." She nodded.

"You want to hear the full story? From the very beginning?" I nodded; she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on top of them.

"Okay, well about two years ago my mom got breast cancer. My dad wasn't the chief of police yet, that he just retained this year, so we were living off of a police's salary of a small town since my mom quit her job. With bills, rent, and food we didn't really have the money for my mom's chemotherapy. My dad tried his best, but we all knew it wasn't enough. When my mom died, he took it the hardest. Soon after, he obtained a drinking problem. In the beginning, it was easy to deal with. Make him dinner, clean up after him, send him to bed, and lay out two Advils in the morning. When he because chief of police the stress was building up. Not only was he behind on bills, he had another mouth to feed; me.

I remember the first night vividly, he had been drinking with his buddies in La Push and it was a little past ten. He came home screaming about how Renee', my mother, would still be here if it wasn't for me. Because I was the one who was taking up all the money. I couldn't help feeling a little guilty, he hit me a lot telling me it was my fault, and in the morning, I left my hair down threw on a sweatshirt and put on a lot of cover-up. The makeup thing helped, but he told me I looked like a whore. So I've been banned from wearing makeup. He also told me that wearing so much makeup was no way to impress boys, which he then stated I also wasn't allowed to do."

By the end, she had silent tears traveling her face. I wanted to sooth away the tears, but I had no idea how. She already banned me from using my words to comfort her. I decided to awkwardly put my arm around her shoulder, she stiffened for a second and I was worried that I had rested my arm on a hidden bruise. Just as I was about to pull away she rested her head on my shoulder, her body heaving slightly.

After some time later, her body stopped quivering but never pulled away from mine, I was thankful since she was the only thing keeping me warm.

"Why do you let him hurt you, Bella? I know you don't want my advice but... you don't deserve that." She lifted her head off my shoulder and stared into my eyes for some time.

"I know, thank you for listening, Edward." But she never answered my question. I was going to ask her again and then again if she didn't answer we the next time but I felt a pair of soft warm lips graze me cheek. I was surprised I even felt it. But as soon as I felt them, I didn't. It was quick and I'm sure there was no meaning behind it. If I told my friends, I was happy to have gotten a kiss on the cheek they probably would've laughed in my face.

I don't blame them what with all that sex they do and all.

She was still looking into my eyes, and I noticed a bright blush on her cheeks, much brighter from the one in science earlier today. I decided that out of all her smiles and laughs; I like a blush on her best.

"Can I sleep here, Edward? I'll leave before your parents get up. I'll sleep on the floor if you want me to." I slid my arm off her shoulder carefully, making sure not to hit any bumps on the way down but I nodded.

"Yeah, of course you can stay here. But you don't need sleep on the floor, I don't mind sleeping there." She shook her head gently.

"You can sleep on the bed with me." I nodded and got up to turn off the lights.

I made sure to be as far away from her as possible, which was quiet, easy with my California king. We both slipped into the covers and sleep took over me quite easily.

xXxXxXx

I was awoken by a rustling in my bed. Warmth and weight were soon removed. My eyes fluttered open and I looked to my alarm clock.

4:30 a.m.

"Sorry, I tried not to wake you but Charlie wakes up for work in a half an hour."

Charlie, her dad. The chief of police.

I briefly wondered how she got up at the perfect time. She didn't even seem sleepy. Maybe she was used to getting up this early.

"No, no. It's okay I'm a light sleeper. It's fine, really." She pulled on her shoes and I wondered when she took them off. I shrugged that thought out, it didn't really matter when.

"Thanks, Edward. For listening, for letting me stay, for not telling anyone. For everything, just... thanks." She was opening the window and I realized I didn't want her to go yet, I knew I had no choice though.

"Wait, Bella!" My voice spoke up on it's own and it was a little too loud for this current situation, but it caught Bella's attention. But I realized I had nothing planned to say.

"If you ever need to come again, any day of the week. Any time. You can come here. Without hesitation." This was said quieter.

Bella nodded, "I might take you up on that offer." And she left. My heart soared. There was no denying it. Alice was possibly right.

I think I might like Bella. Which is ridiculous considering I barely met her.

But Bella is amazing, in more ways than one.

* * *

**I know, short. But I like to think of it more as a 'thank you' chapter, for the reviews. Me posting this chapter does not mean another chapter won't be posted this week, it very well could. It depends on you.**

**Happy birthday to me tomorrow :D**

**Review! (It'll be your birthday present for me."**

**Hazel Eyed Harlot**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, nor am I making any profit from this story. Twilight and twilight characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. However, this plot is entirely mine.**

**My Birthday- It was fun(: I had brownies, and cake, and cookies. Then I went t dairy queen! I'm surprised I didn't die from all that eating! As expected, my parents gave me money and tomorrow they're taking me to the mall! The best gift of ALL though, was the helpful reviews. What could I do without them? **

**I promise you, I read every review and take it into account. Like the one saying something like, 'I think Edward Blushes too much.' I thought, maybe your right. So, the next chapter I tried to stop that. I also got one on last chapter saying, 'Don't rush this story' I think this was a compliment in disguise and I really appreciated this one. So thank you TwilightFan104 and KNowiski for your input and also, everyone else who has reviewed!**

**You have no idea how much I appreciate those supportive reviews! The ones with ideas for future chapters, helped also! As promised, I will update the more your review. Therefore, Chapter six!**

**Also, I was going to update but fanfiction was having some minor dificulties, I don't know if it was just me or if everyone was having this problem but it caused me to delay this chapter.**

* * *

After Bella left, I don't think I got a second of sleep. I was so confused, I've never felt this way before. I thought about talking to Alice, not about Bella's 'after school activates' but about the way I felt about her. I quickly diminished that thought from my mind. Even if I kept who I liked a secret from her, she would still know I liked someone and probably wouldn't stop talking about it until I finally gave in and told her who it was, and because it Alice, it wouldn't take much. I thought about talking to Rosalie too. I know that she wouldn't act as immature and childish as Alice, but in a relationship like Rosalie's and Emmett, there are no secrets, and in a relationship with Emmett's brain and Emmett's mouth, there are no secrets.

So I couldn't talk to my friends about this problem. Was this a problem? Many kids my age like other kids my age of the oposite sex. So how is this a problem? I'm not some forty-year-old man! It's okay for me to like a girl. I wish I had more experience in this category. Then I would know when to hold her hand, when to kiss her, when to tell her I like her! Then she would hold my hand back, kiss me back, and like me back, like a normal girl. Like a normal couple.

But Bella Swan, isn't a normal girl; and there is no way we could form a normal couple.

Not with her being so popular, and me being, well not. Not with her sneaking into my room because, her dad sent her off. And most of all, not with me keeping her biggest secret, one that is hurting her. I can continue being her friend.

Friend. Someone who loves you and cares for you like family. They'll sooth you when you problems occur and show you the brighter side of things. On your birthday, they'll give you a present and make some wisecrack old joke. Friends tell you things will get better and tell you it's time for a change when you're dad abuse you.

But then a Boyfriend?

Boyfriends are someone who loves you and cares for you like you were the missing part in their life, because you are. When your problems come up, they'll tell you what you want to hear and do what you want to do, because they know exactly how you feel. On your birthday, they'll hug and kiss you and tell you they'll celebrate your 100th birthday just like this, because you will. When your dad is abusing you, Boyfriends take action.

Bella Swan doesn't want a boyfriend, she wants a friend.

Your parents tell you that nothing is impossible. That if you try hard enough, you can do anything and everything you want. They tell you that it's all about what you want and nobody else. I don't think that applies to relationships.

I think that's called rape.

So I'll stay Bella's friend. I will let her come into my room at night and spill those most inner secrets that are only for my ears. I will pretend like nothing is out of the usual at school. I will stop acting like I like her, because although I wasn't aware of it, Alice did.

But one thing I won't do is forget about liking her. I won't because then, I'll be back to that same lonely route I called a life. With no reason to smile, no reason to blush, just me and my grades and making everyone happy.

While living that life, it was fine. But now that I had a taste of what really **living **is, I don't want to go back. Even though I'm not going to tell Bella I like her, ever, just knowing that I do like her, I think is enough.

My alarm clock went off and successfully interrupting me from my thoughts.

I absent mindedly hopped in to the shower, letting the hot water run down my body for the first few minutes, then when to water changed its temperature to a slightly colder one i scrubbed my body and hair.

After the shower, instead of my usual combing it back I just towel dried it, ignoring its messy presence. I walked back into my room, from my connected bathroom. I pulled on some black boxers.

I threw on some light wash colored jeans and a black button-up, _without _tucking it in. I felt like a new person.

Slipping on my shoes, I ran downstairs where I knew breakfast was awaiting. I was greeted my mom and dad, I greeted back.

I grabbed a piece of toast and took it to go.

--------

I had finally arrived at school and was now taking out my journal for English, scribbling down random ideas for random projects. The warning bell rang and people began scrabbling into the classroom. Alice came in quickly and sat down next to me as usual, she looked guilty and she kept trying to make eye contact with me, I didn't want her bringing my mood down so I kept ignoring her.

Bella came in shortly after with a dark haired girl I didn't know. From the front of the classroom, she came me a smile, I couldn't help but to smile back. She took her seat and class began. We had to work on an essay with the people sitting next to us, I turned to Alice slowly, she was still staring at me, this time with wide eyes.

"What was _that? _You and Bella just smiled at each other! I know you hate my interfering but really Edward-"

"Save it Alice, me and Bella are just friends. Only friends. I don't want to be more and neither does she." She looked like she was about to object to something but then she glanced at Bella and let the conversation drop.

After a few minutes of silent work on our Essay, we split up the paragraphs and main ideas to write, Alice put down her pencil and let out a what seemed to be a frustrated sigh.

"Edward, are you still mad at everyone, from what happened at lunch?" I wasn't too sure if I really was. But really, how could everyone just keep something from me and not even have the decency to act like they're not hiding something from me!?

"I'll tell you what it was were weren't telling you if you want..." My head snapped up from the paper I had finished ten minutes ago. "We didn't want to say anything because we thought it might hurt you, since we thought that you liked Bella..." Oh god, did they know about Bella and her dad? I just nodded for her to continue. "Well I heard from Rose who heard from Jessica who heard from Mike himself, that he was going to ask out Bella...and I've seen the way they act, they're good friends."

Was I the only one who noticed Bella's distance laughs and forced smiles while around Mike?

"So we didn't want to upset you if Bella did say yes, but this morning Mike had finally asked her and she said 'no' for whatever reason..." For whatever reason? Alice knows _everything_ that's why I have to be so careful around her when Bella comes into the conversation, so how could she not know why Bella turned down Mike? Unless, she was hiding yet another thing from me.

"Do you know why Bella said no?" Alice let out a booming laugh we caused all eyes on us, and a stern glare from Mr. Banner.

When Alice had calmed down, she began to speak, "Really Edward, who do you think I am? Of course I know why she said no." Alice still had a cocky smile plastered on her face.

"So then tell me why." I ordered in a frustrated growl. Alice shook her head furiously, "I couldn't do that Edward, it's Bella's and Mike's business only, nobody else's'!" Of course, Alice was an exception to the nobody.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I have another Idea but I couldn't add it to this chapter because it just wouldn't make sense.**

**So Review and we'll see when I update, which I'm guessing will we within Tuesday or Thursday.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer own Twilight and Twilight characters, not I. **

**I didn't die. I'm here.**

**ALSO BIG NEWS/UPDATE: So I read over this story and I found that I put Edward in the 10th grade on accident! I originally put him in the 11th grade, but I typo was born. So I fixed it (It was in chapter one) and it will not affect this story what so ever it will actually benefit it, I plan on something happening and this has to happen to have make it work.**

* * *

It's finally Saturday. I have all my homework done and I can just sit back and relax. Emmett invited me to a party down in La Push but I denied; I'm not one for partying. This week has gone by fast; Bella's been coming into my room every night aside from last night a Wednesday night. She always apologizes in the morning, but I assure her I enjoy her company, it's welcomed.

I haven't been able to ask her why she turned down Mike but I'm sure that she knows Mikes not good enough for her.

I really hope she comes tonight; I got worried on Wednesday when she didn't show but the next day in biology she explained that her dad came home very late and that she hadn't even seen him until the next morning, so there was no reason the leave. However, since there was no school today I'm scared that something happened to her, like I am every night until she shows up.

It's already midnight so I crawl into my warm and comfortable bed, keeping my eyes fixated on the window. Just as I am about to drift off, I hear the window slide open, I had told Bella not to bother with formalities by tapping n the window and just to come in on Thursday night.

The window slid shut and I could see the outline of her shadowy body.

"Bella?" I mumbled sleepily, but I was happy that she came, that she was okay.

"Yeah, did I wake you?" She whispered walking towards my bed; I made room for her, allowing her to lie in my already warm spot.

"No." It was a half lie since I was half-asleep. She giggled at my sleepy voice and I had to wonder how she could deal with her dad, sneak out at night, leave my house early morning, and _still_ have her homework done. This girl amazes me.

After a few restless minutes of talking myself to sleep, mentally of course, I gave up and decided to lie in bed until my brain let me fall asleep.

Ten minutes later, and still no sleep, I heard what seemed to be an aggravated groan, followed by exaggerated movements.

_Bella's still awake._

Another sigh escaped Bella's lips, this time it sounded like a surrendering sigh. "Edward?" Her voice came out in a soft whisper, "are you still awake, Edward?"

I roll so I can face her properly. "Yes, I'm having a hard time falling asleep. Is it the same for you?" She laughed in response.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" She seemed o be thinking about this very hard, as if she was considering all the possibilities I could do. I quickly found myself thinking of ways _she _could help _me. _I blushed when an image of her straddling my naked body enveloped my mind.

Holy crow! Why did I just think of that? I'm not that kind of guy! I was happy that it was dark so she couldn't see my now fading away blush. I shifted uncomfortably, because I thought she was taking too long to answer my question and because that image was still fresh in my brain making things very...hard... to deal with. I was grateful we were far apart in my big bed.

"Actually, if you don't mind do you think we could just...talk?" Talk? Talking was innocent, it would get this Emmett-like picture out of my mind.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to talk about?" I asked, trying to hide the uneasiness in my voice. It cracked anyway.

"Well, you know so much about me and I've come to realize that I barley know anything about you at all, how about we talk about you?" She asked with an expression in her voice I couldn't quite make out. Embarrassment? Nervousness? A combination?

"What about me?" I asked curiously. I truly didn't live an exciting life until Bella showed up. My life was in a routine; Get up, Go to school, do homework, eat, sleep, repeat. It sounded like something you would read on the back of a shampoo bottle. _Lather, Rinse, Repeat._

"I ask the questions, you answer them." Bella was beginning to sound like an interrogating cop. I remember Emmett once saying something about how Rosalie like playing Cop and Robber, I doubt this was anything like that.

"Ask away." I could see her smile and her pale complex seemed to glow in the moonlight. She was beautiful, breath taking even. I briefly wondered who would get to spend the rest of their life with her.

"Alright," a mischievous smile appeared on her lips, I could tell she was going to enjoy this. "So... what was your daily life like, you know, before me." She laughed a little afterwards, a joined in slightly.

"It was, really boring. I mean, I guess it still kind of is. There's nothing wrong with my life don't get me wrong but everything was so planned out." I had a feeling that even though she has never lived my life, she got what I was talking about.

"Tell me about your family." She looked at my black silk sheets, biting her lip.

_So cute. _

I shook that thought out of my head, I was finally getting my _erection _to go down. I felt dirty just thinking about that word and I wasn't even saying some of the things Emmett calls them. Woody, Stiffy, Sex Stick.

I was brought back to reality when Bella's endless brown orbs locked onto mine, reminding me thank I still hadn't answered.

"Well, my family consists of Myself, My father, and my mother. What is there to it?" She suddenly burst into loud laughter and I had to put my hand over her mouth remind her to be quiet. I reminded myself not to think about the fact that her warm lips touched any part of my body. Even if it was only my hand.

"Why the heck are you laughing?!" I whispered harshly, her smile never faded.

"It's just..." another giggled escaped her lips "When I said tell me about your family I meant tell me about _them _not what they are to you. I thought you were joking with me when you answered so seriously, but that's what made it so funny!" She was a strange girl.

"Well, sor-_ry."_ I grumbled. Alice always said I was a prude and that I took things so literal, she said that girl would think it's weird and not like me if I kept acting that way. However, I didn't want to change for a girl, and I certainly didn't want Bella to think I was weird.

"Don't be sorry, it's funny! And humor is quite the redeeming quality! Girls like that." I don't care. It's not like I'll be dating anytime soon. The only girl I'm remotely interested in is Bella, and we're not going to get very far anytime soon.

"Anyways, your family." Bella gestured me to continue my explanation.

"Well, as you most likely know, my father is Carlisle Cullen, The head surgeon at the hospital." Bella nodded at this, everyone knew who my dad was "and my mom is Esme Cullen, she an interior designer. They both are the most supportive parents I could ever hope to have. I know they love me with all the hearts and when I become a doctor I know they'll be more proud of my than ever before." I don't know where this sudden family lecture came from but I knew it was the truth.

Bella's eyes hid behind her hair, she spoke softly, and I had to strain my ears to hear her. "You're so lucky, Edward. I'm glad you don't take advantage of what you have." It sounded like she was holding back tears.

"Bella," I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, which brought her eyes to mine, again, I was grateful for that. "It doesn't have to be like this, you can be happy. Loved, even."

Bella's lips began to shake and I saw the tears fall down her pale cheeks.

"Charlie does love me!" Her voice was only slightly louder than whisper. He body began shaking and quiet sobs were breaking through her. She looked down again.

"Charlie loves me. He has to love me. I'm his daughter. But...I caused him so much pain. I deserve it. Because of me, Mom..." I pulled her into my chest, hoping to comfort her. When I felt her arms slink around my waist I knew it was working.

"It wasn't your fault, Bella. None of this is your fault." I whispered into her hair.

I wanted to cry with her. I wanted to hold her in my arms forever. I wanted to beat up that jerk...no...Asshole, she calls a father. But more than anything, I wanted to kiss the living daylights out of her.

But all I could do is hold her tighter and wait for the sobs to die down.

I am selfish. I know that Bella is hurting and yet I can't bring myself to not be happy. She in my arms just feels _right._ Thankfully my erection went away just in time for this.

This. What was this? A friend seeking comfort from a friend. A secret friend that if anyone knew about hell would break loose.

I found it very easy to fall asleep once Bella's sobs stopped and her breath became even. Eventually sleep did take over me, while Bella was locked in my embrace.

-------

I woke up to Bella getting out of bed as usual, this time Bella was shaking me lightly.

"Edward," She whispered while shaking my shoulders harder. "Edward, I have something important to tell you."

I finally gave up and opened my eyes to acknowledge her. "Yes, Bella?" She smiled gently at me. Why? "Sorry for waking you up Edward but I thought you might want to know. This week is spring break right? Starting Monday?" I nodded for her to continue.

"Well my Dad is going to be gone this whole week so don't worry when I don't come over, Okay?" I nodded at her, I was so tired I didn't even whisper goodbye when she crawled out my window.

I was lonely. A whole week without Bella was going to be a nightmare.

Having a crush on someone is a lot of work.

* * *

**AGAIN READ AUTHORS NOTE AT TOP IT IMPORTANT**

**Thank you.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Twilight is owned my Stephenie Meyer, including all Twilight characters.**

**I decided to update again since I felt bad for not updating for a long period of time.**

**Since this story is (or will be) a tangled mess of drama I have my very own notebook and write down the facts such as; Last names, whose in classes with who, who likes who, Edwards classes, Bella's classes, ideas for the future and even teachers name! I hope this will help me stay organized so I don't mix the facts up.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A whole week without Bella. It shouldn't be too hard. I've only liked her for what, a few days? Plus, I've gone seventeen years without any girl. I think I can manage a week. I think the only reason I've become so attached to Bella, worrying about her and missing her and thinking about her, is because she the first girl in my life other than Alice or Rosalie.

To be honest, I'm scared. My first crush and it's on a girl who off limits. A girl who I'm starting to be so close with, but never close enough. I'm so selfish, although I hate seeing Bella in pain and seeing her cry, I can bring myself to regret her being kicked out the day I met her.

I'm tired of being philosophical. I'm just tired.

Before I slipped off into my sleep land, a remembered the feeling of Bella's body pressed against mine.

-----

I awoke to an uncomfortable feeling in my lower region. I knew this feeling. The same feeling from last night. This awkward, humiliating, painful, arousing feeling that was caused by Bella.

I must have had some sort of sexual dream about her, if only I could remember it. With a regretful sight, I get out of bed and head towards the bathroom with a towel in hand. At a moment like this, I am thankful I have a bathroom connected to my room. Walking out with a_ boner_ and getting caught by one of your parents would be the single most embarrassing thing a teenager could handle. I'm no exception.

I shut, and lock, the door behind me and adjusted the temperature to my warmth liking. I shed my clothes quickly and hop into my all too welcoming shower.

I stare down and it's there. There's no way I could ignore it. It hurt, and was begging for attention. I just needed to distract myself.

I lathered my hands up with shampoo and scrubbed my hair harder than I ever remember doing before. But, when I rinsed, it was still there.

I briefly distracted myself by wondering what time it was.

_Do I masturbate?_

That was out of the question, right? Only vile teenagers stoop to that level.

Still, a small part of me reminded my self that all teenagers, male and female, did this. Did _that. _I instantly thought of Bella, in that way.

This was getting ridiculous. Fighting myself whether to touch myself or not? It was obviously out of the question so why even bother?

I picked up the bar of soap and glided it over my arms, chest, legs, and neck; anywhere I could reach as long as it didn't involve my engorged penis.

But, it needed to get washed and it certainly wasn't going to wash itself.

Slowly, I took the bar of soap and dragged it along my length, up and down, up and down. But it felt too good to stop. With shaky hands I dropped the soap bar and grabbed my length with my right and doing to same movements as before. I needed to go faster. So I went as fast as I could, and it felt amazing. I kept my eyes clothes throughout it all.

It had been a while and I wasn't finding the release I so badly needed. Did it take Bella this long as well?

The image from before, of Bella pleasing herself, flashed in my mind.

I moaned. I didn't even know I was capable of moaning like that, but I was getting closer to my release. I just knew.

I thought about Bella's voice, her smile, her soft skin, and her warm lips against my hand, her body against mine. Before I knew it, Bella's name was falling off my lips like my life depended on it.

I came on the shower wall and truth be told, I was a little ashamed of myself. I told myself I would never do that again as I watched my cum go down the drain and felt the water get cold.

I got out of the shower and dried myself off. In my room, I threw on a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. After that, I practically flew down the stairs where my breakfast awaited me.

I entered the kitchen, Esme was cooking, pancakes I think, and Carlisle was setting the table. I was lucky to have such great and loving parents. That thought brought an image of Bella to my head, which reminded me of my previous activities.

Did they know? I was in the shower longer than usual, they must of had some sort of idea.

I sat down at my seat, embarrassed and nervous, while Esme and Carlisle began eating away at the now ready pancakes.

"Edward, Hun, are you all packed and ready?" Was I ready? Ready for what?

"What do you mean?" I asked, starting on my pancakes as well.

"Don't you remember? Every spring break the three of us go to the annual spring festival down in Portland, Oregon. We leave today, Edward." It was my father who spoke this time with a slight disapproving tone.

"We reminded you Thursday morning" He added. No wonder I forgot. Thursday morning I was so worried about Bella I couldn't even eat my breakfast.

"Oh... Yeah I remember now." Truthfully, I'd do just about anything not to go. Not that I didn't love spending time with my parents. It's just a small part of me was hoping Bella would still come over. What if she came over and I wasn't here? The thought of her roaming around in the dark streets alone scares me.

"Edward? What's wrong? Do you not want to go?" Esme spoke in a gentle tone as usual. I don't recall a single memory of her raising her voice at me. Well if she learned that I let a girl in my room at night, I'm not sure what she do.

"I don't want to ruin your fun, but I would really rather just stay home. I was going to hang out with Emmett and Jasper during spring break, so I was kind of looking forward to that..." I mumbled, finishing off my pancakes.

"Edward, if you don't want to go then, well, I think you're responsible enough to stay home alone for a week. Don't you think, Esme?" Esme nodded in agreement. But, I couldn't do that to my family.

"Mom, Dad. What about the plane ticket. I couldn't just pretend you two didn't buy me an expensive plane ticket and then just throw it away."

"We're driving this year Edward, just have fun. Be a teenager."

"Yes, dear. Don't worry about us."

-----

"Edward? Will you come to my office for a second?" I heard Carlisle call for me. Were they leaving already? I walked downstairs where is office was located, door opened.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Come in, Have a seat, Shut the door behind you." I did like I was told and found myself awkwardly placed in front of my father.

"Son, I think we should have a talk."

I nodded for him to continue. Was he going to talk to me about masturbation? Oh god. Talking to your father about masturbating would be humiliating enough but of course, my dad had to be a doctor so he throw in all those complicated medical terms in there so I wouldn't even understand what he was saying half the time.

"Edward, your at the age where sex is the prime subject on your mind." Oh no. This was far worse than the masturbation talk. This was the sex talk. We had talked once when I was about twelve, too. The basics only though. The penis goes into the vagina, the man releases a seed called seamen or frequently referred to as sperm, the sperm travels to a woman's eggs causing her to get pregnant and nine months later a baby pops out. He told me only to have sex with a woman I cherish and love and to be responsible by using condoms or other sorts of birth control.

But I had a feelings this was going to go deeper that that.

"I don't know if you have a girlfriend or a special girl in your life but for my sanity, tell me your being safe." He pinched the bridge of his nose, something I had also done since early on.

"Dad, there's nothing to be safe about. I'm still a virgin." He lifted his head a looked to look at me. He looked like he wanted to laugh. Was it that funny that I was seventeen and a virgin?

"Oh Edward. I said tell me your being safe. Not lie to me!" He got a chuckle out of this. Lying? He thought I would lie about being a virgin?

"Dad, I'm not lying. I've never experienced any type of sex." I clarified. He gave one last chuckle but then his expression was suddenly serious.

"Son, what teenager wants to stay home alone for a week and not have a reason for it? I know your staying back for a girl. Or girls. Edward, I hope I raised you well enough that you know better than to cheat right?"

"Dad, please listen to me. I'm not cheating on anybody because I don't have a girlfriend! Please believe when I say I'm not sexually active. Even if I was I wouldn't have multiple partners, you did raise me better than that!" His expression changed once more and I think finally he was starting to believe me.

"Truthfully, the reason why I want to stay home is because I do like a girl. We've been seeing each other for a little while and I'm hoping to hang out with her over spring break. I assure you we will not be having sex, though. Even if she does become my girlfriend don't you think it would me a little too soon?" He laughed at this but nodded.

We both got up when Esme called for Carlisle to leave.

"Oh and Edward?" I turned around to see Carlisle with a box of condoms in his hands.

"Just in case."

-----

After I said goodbye to my parents I returned to my room where I stuffed the box of condoms in nightstand next to my bed.

The rain was pounding against my window so hard I thought it would break. I pulled out my history book and began reading several chapters ahead of where we were supposed to be. After about three pages into it I realized I couldn't even concentrate on the words, none of it was making sense. I gave up a tossed my history book aside, instead I turned on my radio to the classical station and laid down on my bed.

Would I ever get the chance to use the condoms Carslise had given me earlier? I was pretty sure that if I was going to have sex with a girl it would have to be a girl I was madly in love with.

Bella. I liked her, she was easy to get along with and didn't talk about useless subjects. But, we didn't really know each other enough to say I liked her. But I do. I get this feeling in my stomach when I see her and the feeling of her skin makes my heart have spasms. I'm not even sure if that's healthy! I don't need to know every detail about Bella to know that I like her.

There was lightning and thunder outside and my power went out. I glanced at my cell phone. Eleven thirty already? I might as well go to sleep. I didn't bother changing. I was out like a light in mere seconds.

-----

There was an annoying loud ringing noise in my ear. It took me a few seconds to realize my phone was ringing.

I looked at the screen of my phone and noticed it was a caller that I didn't know. I considered ignoring the call, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Mmm Hello?" My voice sounded groggier than usual and I wondered how long I was asleep for. The power was still out, that much I could tell. Leave it to Forks to have a lightening storm in May.

"Edward?" It was a female voice on the other line. Bella. Was she really calling? To think I almost didn't answer this call.

"Bella? Why are you calling?" I hope I wasn't sounding harsh, but I didn't really understand why she would call in the middle of the night.

"I..I'm sorry Edward. I know that since my dad is gone you weren't exactly expecting me to call but I'm scared." Scared? What happened?!

"No, no. It's okay. What's wrong?" I waited patiently to answer, she sounded like she was crying. Oh god. Was she hurt? Had someone broken in?

"Do you think you could pick me up? I could sneak into your room, I just really don't like lightning storms and I thought I could wait this one out but then the power went out and I started hearing strange noises and I'm home alone, and... And," She was rambling by this point and sounded frantic. There was no way I could say no to her.

"Bella, calm down. My parents are out for the week so you can stay here for as long as you want. I'll pick you right now. Where do you live?"

She sniffed a bit before answering, "Third street. It's the first house on the left. Kind of run-down, and it's white with a woodsy area around it, and please hurry."

"I'll leave now, see you in a few minutes." I hung up and grabbed my keys from my end table before running through the house, trying to get to my car.

Once I was finally in my car and driving I had to wonder; was this fate?

I thought about it. At the time Bella and I met, my car was getting repairs so I had to walk to the store, Esme never ran out of cooking products so the fact that she had at the same exact time Bella was out was a miracle, Bella's dad and my parents just happened to be away at the same time and there just happen to be a lightening storm which scared Bella so she called me.

Speaking of which, why did she call _me_? Why not Newton or Alice or Jessica or any other one of her friends? Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic that she called me, but why me?

The rational side of me told me that Alice and Jessica either didn't pick up or couldn't pick her up. As for Mike, who would want to sleep in the same house as him? I've found a new hatred relationship towards Mike ever since I noticed him always hanging around Bella like a lost puppy. He really disgusts me.

It was hard to see because of the rain splattering on my windshield and I could hear the thunder the closer I got to Bella's house. If it wasn't for my determination to see Bella, I probably would have crashed my car.

Finally, I pulled into her driveway and saw her standing on the porch with a large duffle bag beside her.

Although it was pouring down rain, I wanted to show Bella I was courteous so when she walked towards the car I swiftly got out of the drivers seat and opened the passenger door for her.

She looked confused at first but wasted no time getting into the car, I followed suit.

We were heading down the highway before Bella broke the silence.

"Um, thank you! I mean really, thank you." Bella was looking down at her lap when she said this.

"No problem." I was pushing seventy, no cops would be on a highway in a storm like this.

"No. I'm serious. Thank you. Thank you for always letting me come into your room, thank you for coming and picking me up at midnight-" I glanced down at my radio, she was right about the time.

"You even opened up the car door for me in the pouring rain! You are very kind." I smiled at this, I never opened the door for anyone else, and I just wanted to show Bella that men should me gentleman. That's how Esme raised me, she wanted me to be a proper man that would grow up and live a proper life. I would hopefully make her proud.

"Don't you think you should slow down though? Especially in this weather..." This made me laugh. I was known for my speedy driving, although I've never actually gotten a ticket.

Once we got to my house, I once again opened the door for Bella before she could. I could see a smile grace her lips even in the pouring rain. I slung her bag over my shoulder and led the way to my front door.

When we were inside the warmth was so nice, but it was easy to tell the power was still out. Lightning brightened up the kitchen followed by a loud boom. I felt a body grip my now soaking wet shirt.

"Bella, why don't you hold my hand until we get to my room?" I stretched out my hand to hold hers, which she quickly placed hers in mine. Her hand was warm and soft and I never wanted to let it go. But as soon as we reached my room, I knew I would have to.

Once we did reach my room, I was reluctant to let her hand go. I liked the feeling when she would squeeze my hand or walk closer to me. One day, I would hold her hand again. It's a promise.

I shut my bedroom door behind us. Bella sat at the end of my bed and took off her sweatshirt, it was dark and I could barley make out her pajamas underneath the sweatshirt.

"I'm going to get changed real fast. Your okay here alone for a second?" I asked while pulling out my pajamas from my drawers.

"Yeah..." She really did seem scared. Was it a girl thing to be afraid of lightening storms or was it just Bella?

I walked into the bathroom quickly changing into plaid pajama pants and a white tee. Or at least, I think that what they were.

Once back in my room I noticed Bella was already in her usual spot in my bed and under the covers; I crawled in next to her.

I could tell she was sleeping by the way her breath was even and she mumbled incoherent things, it was probably the most amazing and fascinating thing; watching her sleep, but I was getting tired and I closed my eyes.

Right before I drifted asleep, I heard, "Stupid, Fast Volvos.."

Only Bella could call my car stupid.

* * *

**Edward's first wanking!!**

**Oh and cord phones DO work when the power is out, if you don't believe me try for yourself. Back before there were cell phones (Yeah, that old) when there was a power outage we'd just use our cord phone to call people. **

**This is longer than usual so I better get more reviews than usual, I just really wanted to get in a good EdwardxBella moment.**

**It was my first sexual scene so tell me how I did.**

**Review if your wanting more!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I am not making any profit from this story. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all Twilight characters.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh yeah and just to clarify, Edward was using his cell phone but Bella was using a corded phone. I mentioned corded phones in the A/N at the bottom but not in the chapter... I think. It was late when I wrote it.**

**Also, GIVE IT UP FOR ALABELLE, She's my new beta and is doing a wonderful job.**

**If the format is a little crazy today, I'm sorry.**

* * *

I could make out light behind my closed eyelids. Was it morning already? I didn't have those idiotic morning thoughts of not knowing where I was or what was going on. I think that even in my sleep I was aware of Bella's presence. Not that this is the first time that Bella and I had slept together. Let me clarify that. Slept in the same bed together. However, this was the first time Bella and I fell asleep in each other's embraces. That had to count for something right?

Bella's arms were soft against mine. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see that we hadn't moved at all since the previous night, or early morning, I suppose.

She looked very distressed, like she was about to wake but was still telling herself she needed sleep. Her face buried in my chest and she groaned slightly. Her breath was warm and I wished I had the confidence to go to bed shirtless. I was sick. If you had told me just a few weeks ago that I would think perverted thoughts about someone, I would have called the cops on you.

Then again, I would never have thought that I would so quickly start to like someone, yet here I am.

Love at first sight? Maybe. Perhaps since I had never known what love was before, I hadn't given it a second thought. But, I really don't think I'm in love just yet. Maybe like at first sight? That sounded more appropriate.

I squeezed my arms around her neck slightly tighter and put my nose in her hair. She smelt innocently of strawberries.

"Clair de lune?" I heard her sweet voice mumble groggily, directing more warmth at my chest. She was dreaming of music? I paused all thoughts momentarily.

Oh. I had the classical station playing before the power went out, and when the power came back on it must have started playing.

"I'm a big Debussy fan," I mumbled back. Truthfully, I was surprised that she could point out the names of classical songs. I doubt anyone other teenager in Forks could. But Bella isn't just another teenager in a small town. She was more.

When she unwrapped her arms from my waist I was sure that it was my sign to let her go as well.

Just then, her stomach emitted a rumbling growl indicating that it wanted food. A blush immediately appeared on Bella's face, enhancing her natural beauty.

"I'm hungry too. Let's see what there is to eat in here." We both left my room and headed downstairs. The entire way I noticed how Bella was gaping at my house. I guess it is kind of flashy for such a small town.

Once we got in the kitchen I sorted through the pantry, trying to find something suitable for breakfast. I'm sure if I tried I'd be able to cook, but the skill had never been needed. Esme had always cooked all my meals.

"Edward, wait!" I turned around to face Bella, just now noticing what she had on for nightwear: a large shirt and sweat pants. It looked surprisingly attractive on her. Who knew someone could look so beautiful in something so... not beautiful?

"What is it, Bella?" I finally spoke out after several moments of gawking at her.

"You've done so much for me. The least I can do is cook your breakfast. I cook for Charlie every night and I'm very good at it." She cooks too? Is there any flaw in this girl? Oh yeah, she won't seek help from her father's abuse.

I stepped aside from the pantry and allowed her to inspect the kitchen. I watched her pull out some ingredients I had seen Esme used many times.

"Why don't you get ready for the day? Breakfast will be ready when you're finished." With that, I marched back to my room and picked out my outfit for today. It was a little warmer than usual so I pulled out a plain white tee shirt and some fitting jeans; on my way to the bathroom to shower I looked out my window. It was bright and sunny today.

Damn.

I was hoping that it would be thundering and lightening out so I could have Bella all to myself the rest of the week. Maybe Bella will be too frightened to stay home alone again.

It was a vain hope most likely.

I stepped into the warm shower, wondering if I was going to wondering why there are 2 random stars?) again. I mentally slapped myself for that one. Of course I wasn't going to do that! As amazing and wonderful as it felt, it was wrong to think of a lady like that. Disrespectful, even. Plus, Bella was in the house. I would rather my parents hear me do that after school activity before Bella.

Once done with my shower I hurriedly changed into the clothes I had previously picked out, practically running towards where a mouth watering scent was collecting.

There, in the kitchen, I saw what looked like a feast made for a king. There were omelets, bacon, eggs of all kinds, toast, muffins, and we can't forget the pancakes.

Sitting in the kitchen and eating a home cooked meal with Bella in the morning kind of made me feel like we were newly weds. The warm bubbly feeling was beginning to rise again. We ate in silence, except for the slight sound coming from the TV.

When we finished I thanked her and grabbed our dishes so I could load them in the dishwasher.

"This weekend only, come to the Seattle Zoo and you can save up to 75 percent off on all gift shop items!" When the commercial spoke this I saw Bella's head snap to the television set, looking at it with awe.

"Do you like the zoo, Bella?" Her head slowly turned away from the television set, which was now playing a Snuggie commercial. She looked down at the table as a smile placed on her face.

"Yeah... I guess. I haven't been there since my mom died. But, when I did go there I just remember it being amazing." Her eyes glazed over momentarily, thinking about fond memories, I guess.

"Bella, you can take a shower in my room if you'd like. I'm going to clean up around here." Bella finally sat up from her spot at the table mumbling something like a "Thank you" and headed off towards the stairs.

Moments later I heard the shower running. I started the dishwasher and sat down on the couch staring emptily at the television. I couldn't comprehend anything the characters on the family sitcom were saying. One thought was repeating itself like an asexual disease inside my head. As much as I begged for it to leave before things got serious, it stayed.

Bella was naked in my house. Naked.

I felt my face heating up at the thought of that. I didn't let my thoughts get too in depth; I didn't want to have to deal with a rather uncomfortable problem. It felt like seconds before I saw Bella coming down the stairs with light jeans and a purple zip up hoodie, her still wet hair in a ponytail.

"Hey." She smiled at me from her place at the end of the stairs. I switched off the TV, so I could turn my full attention to Bella.

"Hey, um, I was wondering do you want to go somewhere with me today?" I asked, not quite sure how to word it. I didn't want it to seem like I was coming on to her or something. When she didn't say anything I felt the need to explain myself.

"Not as a date or anything," I explained too fast. "Just because I thought it would be nice to get out every once and a while. The zoo sounded like a good choice." Her face immediately brightened when I finished.

"Yeah, that would be great. But... I don't have money to get in, it's sort of expensive." She was fiddling with the sleeves of her hoodie.

"Don't worry about it," I said, grabbing my keys and jacket from the table. I looked back at Bella, who was following me out to the car; she had a huge grin on her face, causing me to share the same expression.

-------

It was a long drive to Seattle, I knew there would be traffic since it was spring break and all those irresponsible teenagers and partygoers go to Seattle, Federal Way, and Tacoma for stupid parties at clubs. I only know this because Emmett used to try to convince me to go to these parties until he realized I wasn't going to budge on not going. What is the point in going to some party where you know you're just going to get drunk and as a result do God knows what with God knows who. The whole idea disgusts me.

Because of all the traffic, Bella and I took a back road that was, although longer, far more efficient on time since the main roads were a nightmare.

The whole way Bella and I listened to the classical station. She never stopped surprising me by humming along to the music or telling me how much she loved the artist.

"Next," a male voice cracked, signaling Bella and me to walk up to the ticket booth.

"Two please." I reached for my wallet and took out the appropriate amount of money. When I looked back up at him, I noticed that he looked about my age and that his eyes were glued to Bella, who hadn't seemed to notice. I placed the money on the counter and after what seemed like hours I finally cleared my throat and asked for our tickets. When we walked away the man didn't forget to smile at Bella, who smiled back.

I think that Bella was just that kind of person, who doesn't notice when guys are coming on to her or trying to be flirtatious. In other words, Bella was dense. There was no way Bella would ever be interested in some greasy-faced teenager who sounded as if he hadn't even gone through puberty yet.

"Can we go to the big cat section first?" Bella asked staring down at the Zoo map. I would give Bella anything she wanted.

"Sure, that's this way, right?" We headed towards the right. On the way we got to see the monkeys and hippos and zebras. Finally, we came a sign with the words 'Big Cats' on it; Bella looked excited.

After we passed snow leopards and cheetahs, Bella practically ran to the next exhibit: the lion. Bella squealed as the lion emerged from its makeshift cave ad prowled around its exhibit. It walked towards its mate and licked her fondly. I wasn't a big fan of lions. They were Africa's biggest predator, causing many innocent animals to become extinct.

"Edward, look! Aren't lions beautiful?" Bella asked me, tugging on my shirt so I could get a closer view. "They're so amazing, don't you think?" she asked as she stared at the lions.

"They're okay," I mumbled back. She snapped her head towards me for the first time since we came to the lions.

"No, they're more than okay. They're strong and they protect their kind."

"Like I said, they're okay."

Her eyes narrowed down on mine. She couldn't actually be offended, could she? "I think you have a bad taste in animals, Cullen." I couldn't help but chuckle at her. She pouted on the way out of the Big Cat section. I wanted to kiss that pout right off of her lips.

After the big cats we went to the bears section, then we saw the elephants and the monkeys and finally came to my favorite part of the zoo.

The petting zoo.

I don't care if it's wimpy. I think all these animals have a very special quality. What that quality is, I'm not sure.

"The petting zoo, Edward?" I smiled at her. "Yeah, all these animals are harmless. That's what makes a good animal."

She rolled her eyes at me but still giggled when a pig snorted.

When we got to the lambs I leaned over the gate to pet one. "You like lambs?" Bella asked, leaning next to me. The sudden close proximity made me warm inside, I wanted so bad to just wrap my arms around her and pull her close.

"Yes," I finally was able to make out while continuing to pet the small lamb.

"Why? I mean they're so uncool. They're small and fragile and vulnerable," Bella said, reaching down to pet the same lamb I was petting.

"So? What's wrong with being weak when you have nothing to be strong for?" I asked looking over at her until her hand brushed against mine while attempting to scratch the lamb.

"Nothing... I guess. But, I bet this lamb is wishing right now that she was a lion." Bella said smiling, I couldn't help but smile back. We both pulled our hands away at the same time.

"This lamb will never see a lion, so how do they even know they exist?" I asked. I doubt the zookeepers give their animals a tour of the zoo before locking them up for a lifetime.

After a few moments of silence I asked, "Are you ready to leave now?"

"Can we see the lions one more time?"

-------

It was dark now and we had both just gotten into our nightwear. I guess Bella had decided to stay one more night, even though this wasn't spoken aloud.

I was beat but my mind wouldn't let me sleep. There wasn't a certain thought stuck in my head, rather a collaboration of thoughts jumping about.

Bella's back was toward me and I couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not but I decided not to ask in fear of waking her up. I heard Bella mumble my name. I looked at the back of head, hair splayed across the pillow she had made her own.

"Thank you for being my lion." It was so quiet I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it, or if she was sleep talking for that matter.

But I couldn't stop the silly grin that spread over my face.

Bella will always be my fragile lamb.

* * *

**Ferderal Way and Tacoma are both Cities near Seattle that are although large, not as famous as Seattle.**

**Reviews would be nice!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: All rights are owned by Stephenie Meyer****.**

**Thank you so much for my many reviews (79 or 80 now) you don't know how much I love you guys, I have a feeling you guys will like this chapter!**

**Also, I've had some requests about Bella's POV chapters****;**** this won't be found. I really don't like it when stories switch POV'S, that's just me!**

**I might, however, do a ****sequel**** or a Bella side of the story. But since this story is far to an end, that won't be happening for a while. So just sit back and ****enjoy**** the show!**

* * *

This morning was a lot like the last. We got up, took turns showering, and ate the breakfast Bella cooked for us. It wasn't until about six p.m. – after casual talking and watching television and the occasional call from my mom – that things got interesting.

I got a text from Emmett:

_H__ey man, you just gotta come down to this party down in La Push. Fucking party of the year! BEER__BONGS!__!_ _-__Emmett_

After grunting and glaring at my phone, earning a skeptical glance from Bella, I replied back:

_Y__eah, sorry. Don't think I can make it tonight. I have plans__._ _-__Edward_

"What was that about?" Bella asked me after I finished texting.

"Emmett. He invited me to a party at La Push." Her eyes widened a bit when she heard this, but I don't know why.

"Are you going to go?" Bella asked, fiddling with the remote control, not looking me in the eye.

"No, I'm not one for partying." My phone vibrated, indicating I had a new text, but I didn't want to be rude by answering it while in the middle of a conversation with Bella.

"You have a chance to go to a party and you're not going to go? Man, I'd give anything to just be a kid for one night and go have fun," she told me. And I had the chance to let her.

"Do you... want to go? I mean, I could give you a ride. We don't have to hang out together at the party or anything I'm just saying you know, because you don't have a ride and all..." Bella grinned at me and I suddenly felt amazing, like I could run in front of a speeding bus and not have a scratch on me after it hit me.

"Really? Edward, that would be great! You have no idea!"

I looked at my text message, which was from Alice:

_E__dward, come to the party. Have fun. I hear Bella's going to be there!! *WINK WINK*_ _-__Alice_

I rolled my eyes at the text message while Bella sat there smiling to herself. I wondered for a moment how Alice knew Bella was going, but the answer was simple: it was Alice.

I texted back:

_Y__eah sure I'll go. Sam's house right? -Edward_

Sam and I used to be great friends until he moved to La Push and got into drugs and other bad things. But I still know where he lives. Every Spring Break since 7th grade he's had an out of control party.

Alice texted back:

_F__OR REAL? YAY! Okay, yeah Sam's house. OH MY GOD. Wear your light blue button up shirt. Bella will be falling at your knees!! It's at __7:00__ so don't be late!_ _-__Alice_

"Alice said it starts at seven," I told her as she ran up the stairs.

--------

It was nearly seven and I called for Bella to see if she was ready. Within seconds Bella was coming down in a new outfit with her hair flowing down her back. She looked absolutely stunning.

"So, do I look alright?" She asked doing a little mini spin before stopping to face me.

"Yeah you look..." _Amazing, pretty, beautiful, perfect, _"Nice." She looked a hell of a lot more than nice, but what was a guy supposed to say: "_You look like you just dropped down from heaven just in time for the party._"?

Yeah I don't think that would work. But she did look nice in her skinny jeans (she had complained Alice made her buy her last time they went shopping), a black long-sleeved shirt with a light blue top layered beneath it and black flats to complete it.

She smiled at me and told me I looked handsome. I had to remember to thank Alice for telling me to wear this shirt.

Once we got into the car we only had to drive a short distance to La Push. Even if I didn't know where Sam's house was, I think I'd have a pretty good idea since the whole reserve was backed up to the border just to park.

Bella and I ended up finding fairly good parking about a block over from his house. When we neared the door I could practically feel the music boom through the speakers; some drunken boy that I didn't know let us in.

There was dancing and kissing and I'm pretty sure one couple was.... um... "getting it on" in the corner of the living room. It was disgusting.

"Bella!" a girl with frizzy brown hair approached her. She wasn't ugly but she was nothing in comparison to Bella, who always looked perfect – in my eyes, anyway.

"Hey Jess. What's up?" Bella asked. I thought about leaving until Jessica's eyes met mine and she gave me a creepy smile. I decided that I didn't really like this girl.

"Hey, you're Edward Cullen, right?" She stepped in front of Bella, who was glaring at the back of Jessica's mass of frizzy hair, and touched my arm.

"I'm Jessica Stanley. We have a few classes together," Jessica said as Bella finally made her way to stand next to Jessica.

"Jess, you want to come with me to the kitchen?" Bella asked, and Jessica reluctantly went along. I gave Bella an appreciative smile and she blushed in return.

"Edward! You came!" I turned around to see Alice, tangled in Jasper's arms, grinning at me.

"Yes. Just like I told you I would." I stated, looking around at all the drunken, high idiots making fools out of themselves. Emmett came around from behind me, handing me a beer.

I thought back to my parents telling me not to ever drink until I was old enough, and then I looked around at everyone who looked like they were having the time of their lives. I opened the beer and took a small sip. It tasted like pee. I gulped it down until it was empty anyways. Emmett looked proud.

The rest of the night was pretty boring. I caught small glimpses of Bella – she was just talking to friends and looking like she was having fun. She wasn't acting like a slut like the other girls here. I saw Jessica make out with Mike at one point.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbing my third beer. I was feeling a little fuzzy; I guess this is was it's like to be tipsy.

"Edward!" A girl with shoulder-length black hair and tan skin with glasses on was waving at me. What was her name? Oh yes, Angela. We had worked on a project last year together for history. She was smart, nice, and mostly quiet. I remembered she was always looking nervous. She stumbled her way towards me.

"Hey, Angela. Are you… drunk?" Angela did not seem to be the type of girl who would go to a party and get completely wasted. She giggled and staggered slightly closer.

"Nah… just havin' some fun!" She rose up her plastic red cup that smelt strongly of alcohol. "Edward, can I tell you something?" Angela was practically screaming at me; some people were starting to stare.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." Suddenly, she flung her arms around my neck and giggled.

"I've liked you _so _much since last year!" Angela smiled and leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled away. Angela was nice, but not that nice.

"Angela!" I saw Ben enter the kitchen, wearing a sad expression; I had a feeling Ben liked Angela more than she liked him. Ben dragged Angela out of the kitchen, mumbling a "sorry" towards me.

An hour and a half later, people were beginning to pass out or leave and although I still had a slight tingly feeling in my head, I went to look for Bella. I finally found her on the back porch talking to some guy I didn't know.

"Jake! I said no!" He was touching her arm, and she looked mad. "We're just friends, Jacob!" The guy, who I guess was named Jacob, turned to me. His eyes were full of hatred and he looked like he was ready to throw a punch at me and knock me dead which, judging by his size, he could probably do. Bella turned to my direction as well and her expression immediately brightened up.

She ran to me while Jacob grunted and walked away. "Bella are you ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded at me and giggled. "Can I sleepover Edward?" Bella asked, her body so close that her chest was practically touching mine.

"Yes, of course Bella." I started to lead the way through the not-so-crowded house, but Bella grabbed my hand and laced her fingers through mine. When I looked back at her, she just gave me a sexy grin and hugged my arm towards her chest. I could _feel _her breast. People were staring. This wasn't the Bella I knew. Why was she acting like this? Not that I didn't like her being so forward, I just was not used to it.

Once we got the car I helped Bella in and she giggled when she stumbled slightly. Then it hit me; she was drunk. Not just tipsy, but full-blown Angela drunk. The Bella I knew would be embarrassed from stumbling into a car, even with help and support from me.

I got in and Bella started rambling about how that was the most amazing time of her life and how her dad would never let her do anything close to that. She was smiling brightly so I couldn't bring myself to regret practically getting her drunk. She told me that she was happy I allowed her to go to her first party.

I pulled into the driveway, once again helping Bella out of the car and up the stairs, all the way to my room. Once in my room Bella plopped onto my bed laughing about God knows what.

"Edward, I need to talk to you." I looked her in the eyes, which were emitting sadness. I took a seat next to her on my bed and she scooted closer.

"I'm really confused, Edward." Her bottom lip popped out and I felt the urge to suck on it.

"About what, Bella?" She leaned forward towards me, and unlike with Angela, I didn't back away.

"I saw you and Angela hugging in the kitchen, I thought..." She bit her lip in the sexiest way. I felt myself go hard.

"You thought what?" I shifted uncomfortably on my bed.

"I thought, maybe, you might... like me." She put a hand on my thigh, right below my hard-on.

"I do! I do like you." I was becoming panicky and Bella looked so hot. I thought about the forbidden condoms in the drawer next to us. "Angela is just a friend, and barely that."

She smiled and turned her body towards me. What she did next I would have never guessed. She straddled my thighs and wrapped one arm around my neck and the other in my hair. Little kisses were being placed all over my face and neck, everywhere but my lips. In between kisses she told me how hot I was and how bad she wanted me. I wanted her so bad. The proof of that was rubbing against her thigh.

_This is wrong._

She pushed me on the bed so I was lying down and she was still straddling me. I felt her suck on my neck and I fought with myself to not let out a moan. This is everything I've ever wanted and more. "I've never done this, Edward. You're probably so experienced. I've never even kissed anyone. Edward, I want this." She straddled my hard on and I couldn't contain my moan.

_This is wrong._

She kissed up to my neck, to my jaw, to my cheek and almost to my lips before heading back down.

_This is wrong._

She began fiddling with my buttons kissing my chest. It felt amazing, of course and I wanted nothing more than to do exactly this. When she finally got to the last button I opened my eyes; I hadn't even realized they were closed.

"I really just want to have sex with you, Edward."

"This is wrong." That little voice in my head finally spoke out its words. Bella and I could never do this under these circumstances.

"Why? Do you not find me attractive? I thought you liked me!" She had tears in her eyes and I'd give anything to take them away and give her what she wanted. But I knew it was wrong. We were virgins and I knew she would regret it.

"I do like you, and I do find you very attractive. It's me. I'm not ready," I told her. She looked disappointed but slid off of me anyways.

"I'm going to get dressed in the bathroom. You should get dressed in here." She nodded, before practically falling off the bed and creeping towards her bag.

I sighed and closed the bathroom door.

Being friends was never going to work. I needed more; I just didn't know how to get it.

* * *

**Now I should clarify that Bella isn't a party girl or a girl that goes to a party and drinks. You'll find out next chapter exactly what happens. I'm so tempted to do this in Bella's point of view!**

**Looks like I'm going to have to write a whole new book with her POV!**

**Thanks for reading and review****ing****!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer own****s**** Twilight.**

**Sorry I took so long to update! I'm not abandoning this story****;**** I was just thinking of how I wanted to write this chapter. But don't hate me! It's longer than usual!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to stomping and a door slamming. My eyes flung open and I threw the covers off my bed. I immediately realized Bella was gone. I turned to my bathroom door, which was closed. I hesitantly opened it, for I had heard her heave over the toilet. I stepped in and took the cup from the counter and filled it up with tap water before grabbing two aspirins.

I kneeled next to her, smelling the scent of throw up that Bella was emitting. She hadn't acknowledged me yet, but I knew she knew I was there. I set the water and aspirins back on the counter so I could hold her hair back. I rubbed her back gently making slight shushing noises; I remembered when I was little and I got sick, my mother would comfort me this way. I could only hope it would do the same for Bella.

I handed Bella a towel so she could wipe her mouth when the gagging noises stopped. She reached for the water and aspirins, gulping them down with need.

"I'm sorry. That was disgusting," Bella said, keeping her eyes away from mine.

"It's okay. It's to be expected when you get as drunk as you did." I've never gotten drunk before, but whenever Emmett had his hangovers at my house I learned how to care for him and what to expect from hangovers.

"Did I say anything… embarrassing?" She bit her lip and finally let her eyes wander to mine; I felt like I could stare into her eyes for years on end.

I blushed, thinking back to last night when she made out with my neck and literally attacked me with her mouth.

"No, I don't think anything you said last night was embarrassing. But, I wasn't with you at the party." I watched as her eyes danced across my face, searching for a lie I hadn't told. Her eyes went to my neck and her eyes immediately widened.

"So, you and Angela had fun last night?" she mumbled. I wanted to know why she suddenly looked away and hid her face behind her hair. What did Angela have to do with this? Was she talking about what happened in the kitchen with Angela? Was she sober when that happened?

"Angela? What are you talking about?" She faced me again and she had pain in her eyes. Why was she upset all of a sudden?

"I saw you and Angela in the kitchen," she paused momentarily and let out a humorless laugh before continuing, "I guess I never pictured you and her together."

"Me and Angela together? She was drunk and threw herself on me before Ben could pry her off!" Bella blushed in the cutest way and I was tempted to continue where we left off last night.

"So then where did you get that thing on your neck?" I stood up quickly to look in the mirror, Bella following suit. I stared at my reflection; my hair was tousled a little more than usual and there were dark circles under my eyes. But, the most noticeable features on me were the purple circles on my throat. Hickeys. There were only two, one slightly bigger than the other one. Angela wasn't the one who gave me these though; it was Bella.

"Hickeys, right?" I was a little surprised by the angry tone she used and the disapproving face she wore. Even though this threw me off, I didn't think it would be right if I told her that she was the one who gave me the hickeys. She would probably die of embarrassment, even though I was secretly happy she had marked me, even if it's only temporarily.

"Yeah, I guess," I managed to whisper. Lying to her was going to be harder than I thought. Her fists clenched together and her eyes narrowed on my hickeys.

"I never really pictured you being the kind of guy to make out with a girl that wasn't your girlfriend at a party." She had venom in her voice, as if she expected more in me. I felt like a child getting scolded. I didn't want her to think I was some kind of player; I was far from it. Before last night I didn't even think girls knew who I was, but then suddenly Jessica flirted with me and Angela confessed!

"I'm not! I didn't!" If I were smart I would have allowed her to think I made out with some girl at the party so she wouldn't know it was she who gave m the hickeys. At this rate, I was going to end up blurting out the truth to her. But was that really so bad? Maybe it would push us in the right, or what I hoped was right, direction.

"I'm not following, Edward." She held her hand up to her head and I could only guess what kind of killer headache she had. "Look, if you don't want to tell me, it's okay. It's really none of my business anyways. I just thought since we are friends you'd tell me, but you don't have to."

Hearing her call me her friend sent a feeling through my body that made me want to spill my guts out to her.

"I want to tell you, Bella, but I don't think you would want to hear it," I said, truthfully. She gave me a curious look.

"Now I really want to know." A smile played on her lips, causing my heart to stutter.

"The hickeys are from you, Bella." She froze in place but her face paled slightly. Was the idea of kissing me, even on the neck, that repulsive? "I don't want you to be embarrassed, you were drunk."

"I-I don't understand! I only had one drink! The rest of the drinks were from Jake..." A sudden shocked expression appeared on her face, followed by a groan.

"Is Jake the guy you were talking to outside?" I asked carefully.

"Probably. His dad and my dad are best friends. He doesn't know about my dad's... punishments," I winced noticeably at that, "But he's always trying to be more than friends with me. This time he went too far! I thought that the drinks tasted funny! He spiked them!" I really wanted to give this Jacob guy a piece of my mind.

"I'll let you take a shower now." I said before turning around. I really needed to cool down before I went to this Jacob guy's house and beat the living shit out of him.

"Edward?" I felt Bella's hand on mine before I could make it out of the bathroom. I turned to face her again.

"Yes?" I asked, trying my best to keep my anger hidden. I didn't want to get angry in front of her and scare her away.

"How far did things go... last night?" she asked with worrying eyes.

"We didn't even kiss. It was only my neck. I stopped things before it... got out of hand." She nodded at this. Her hand got tighter around mine.

She went on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around me. I could feel her body against mine. She felt amazing in my arms, as always. I felt familiar pressure on my cheek. She had _kissed_ my cheek! While she was sober!

"Thank you for being a gentleman," she whispered. I could feel her hot breath against my ear. I was thankful when she let go of me because the arousal from last night was coming back full throttle.

I shut my door on my way out and flopped down on my bed.

This was going to be a long week.

--------

It was the Monday back from spring break. Spring Break was the best week of my life. After the morning after the party, things went pretty smoothly. We stayed at my house and just talked. But it was far from boring. I was a little nervous about how to act when we go to school. Would we be as close as we were at my house? Or would we act like total strangers? If I was ever going to be more than friends with Bella, I couldn't have the second option.

I eased out of my Volvo, my mind still wandering to Bella, when I noticed that everyone was staring at me. I looked behind me as I walked through the halls to make sure they weren't staring at some kid behind me. They weren't.

I filed into my first period, along with most everyone else, once the warning bell rang. Seconds later Alice took her seat next to me, glaring at me as if I had just committed the worst crime known to man. Mr. Banner announced free period to the class because he had some personal problem to attend to. I didn't notice Bella anywhere.

"You're disgusting." I snapped my head to Alice. Disgusting? What had I done?

"What? Why?" Everyone in the classroom was staring at me. I was starting to get confused.

"Everyone knows that you had sex with Bella while she was _drunk_. I would have expected this from Emmett, but not you Edward." She turned away from me, indicating that it was the end of our discussion. That must be why everyone was staring. I was the talk of the school. I didn't want people thinking that I did that to Bella, but I couldn't allow people to know about her and her dad.

"Alice. I didn't have sex with Bella. I offered to take her home since she had been drinking." I sounded convincing, even to me. Alice turned back to me, examining over my face. I was lucky the hickeys had cleared up or Alice never would have believed me.

"I believe you. But only because I've known you long enough to know you would never be able to have sex on such a short notice, no matter how many drinks you had." Thanks, Alice. What a logical reason to believe me.

"You better get this whole rumor cleared up. Bella is one of my best friends and I don't want to see her hurt." Her voice sounded deadly.

Just then, the door opened loudly and everyone stared at the late arriver. It was Bella. Her eyes were puffy and red. I knew she had been crying. Had something happened with her dad? I felt the need to throw up when I thought of the possibilities of what happened between them.

Bella looked me square in the eye. I could see the disappointment in me in there. I could also see the unshed tears there as well. She shook her head and wandered to her seat. But she couldn't be upset that I used her, because I didn't!

"If you're wondering why she's mad it's because she thinks you started the rumor. She was crying in the bathroom until now because Lauren called her a slut." I felt sudden anger toward Lauren, who before this I never really cared about. Lauren is the type of blonde bimbo that has slept with any guy that is willing. She has never made advances towards me but I can assure you that my answer would be no.

"Should I talk to her?" I asked Alice. Alice always knew what was best in any type of situation.

"I think you should, yes. Do it when nobody is around." I nodded and waited for the bell to ring, signaling my escape.

------

All throughout third period Bella made it a point not to look in my direction. I knew she was hurt; people were being cruel towards her when they had no right to be, but I wish she would at least give me a chance to explain myself.

It was lunchtime now and I was sitting with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. There was talking amongst themselves but I couldn't put it in me to talk as well. I saw Bella's friends laughing loudly and sneering as people they didn't like walked by. Bella was nowhere to be found. In the few days Bella had spent at my house she had told me that sometimes, she hated being with her so-called friends. She said that they were mean to people who didn't deserve it.

I looked towards the lunch line and spotted Bella by herself picking up food. Once finished, she stood in the middle of the lunchroom, looking for a spot to sit. Had this rumor really caused her friends to hate her that much? She made eye contact with a few people at her table and I watched as they rolled their eyes at her and looked away.

Then she made eye contact with me. Before I could even think about smiling at her, she was out of the lunchroom and making her way through the halls.

"Hey, I'll be right back," I told the others, not waiting for a reply. I dashed through the halls looking for Bella.

Finally, I found her. She was outside sitting in the wet grass next to a large oak tree. Nobody else would dare ruin their clothes by sitting outside, but that's what I enjoyed about Bella. She was so carefree at times.

I walked slowly over to her; her hair was in her face and her knees to her chin.

She still hadn't noticed my arrival when I took a seat in the grass next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked quietly, trying to not scare her. But she practically jumped out of her clothes despite my efforts. _Not that I would mind...._

I shook my head to rid any perverted thoughts.

"There's really nothing to talk about. I betrayed my friends, or so they think, so they don't want any part of me." She finally lifted her head by the end, which I was thankful for so I could look into those wide brown eyes.

"Betrayed them? Even if you _did _sleep with me," just thinking about that possibility caused my heart beat to increase, "How would that be a betrayal towards your friends?"

Bella let out a sigh and let her head fall back against the tree trunk. Even in a too big sweatshirt she managed to be the most beautiful girl in the world. How did I never notice her before? My eyes were missing out, that's for sure.

"Well I guess it shouldn't matter if I tell you this anymore. But Jessica has had a crush on you for a really long time now and when they heard that I slept with you, it was basically backstabbing her and since all my friends knew that I knew she liked you they think of me as... well a slut."

Jessica liked me? I didn't think Jessica was nice or pretty. For as long as I've known her she was the girl who would turn the simplest story into the juiciest gossip.

"Well I can honestly say that Jessica and I will never be together. So it doesn't really matter," I told her truthfully. There was no way I would ever date Jessica, hearing her voice for more than a few minutes made my ears bleed.

"It doesn't matter. If your friend likes a guy, he's off limits and she thinks I slept with you. I'm dead to her." She tucked a lock of her tresses behind her ear giving me a clear shot of her pale face with a pink tinge on her cheeks, from the cold I imagine.

"Can't you just explain to her that you didn't have sex with me? I'll even tell her we didn't." I couldn't help but feel guilty for Bella's loss in friends. I was the one who took her home and took her to the party. Although, if that Jacob boy hadn't given her drinks she didn't want, we wouldn't be in this situation right now.

"Thanks Edward, but that isn't how it works. To them, once they get something in their mind, it's permanent. Forgiveness isn't in their vocabulary." A light breeze blew through the wind, making her shiver. I was tempted to put an arm around her and draw her closer to me. I had to go over the reasons in my head why that wouldn't be a smart move so I could stop myself.

"Why would you want to be friends with people like that anyway? In my opinion, you're too good for them," I said truthfully.

"I don't think I'm too _good _for them. I just think we're much too different. But, we all have been friends since elementary, so it's just weird letting go all of a sudden." I nodded in understanding. It was kind of like Emmett and me. We have been such great friends since the beginning. But now, we're so much different. However, there are good qualities about Emmett that remind me of why we've been best friends all along. Like the fact that I hate perverted jokes, though if the source of perverted jokes (Emmett) had suddenly disappeared from my life I would feel different.

"Well you have other friends, too. Alice and I are your friends and I'm sure Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and you would get along great. So, if you ever need some place to sit at lunch, feel free to sit with us instead of alone outside." The bell rang indicating fourth period was about to start. I wanted so much to skip this period with Bella, but that wasn't like me. Instead, I helped Bella up and we walked together to fourth period with all eyes on us.

I guess this rumor is what people call a blessing in disguise.

* * *

**Review if you want a chapter sooner!**

**(We're almost at the 100th review mark!)**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**We made it to the 100th review mark! I can't seem to thank all my reviewers enough! I love each and ever one of you!**

**Also, I wanted to say that Fanfiction has lost an amazing author this month. Daddys little Cannibal. She was an amazing writer and if you would like to read a beautiful Eulogy on her just read the latest chapter of one of her unfinished stories.**

**RIP DLC you _will_ be missed.**

* * *

Today is the last day of school, which I couldn't be happier about. Next year I, Edward Cullen, will be a senior. Although this excites me to no extent, I can't help but be even giddier about the summer I will spend with Bella each night in my room. Of course, Bella's relationship with me hasn't changed in the past week much. I'm still hoping for that fairytale ending.

I finally made my way into the crowded lunchroom. I immediately went to search for a certain brown haired beauty, but only found Alice and Jasper alone at a table. I wondered where Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett were on my way to the table.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked Alice and Jasper, who were oblivious to my arrival until I spoke up.

"I think their class got held back a few minutes after the lunch bell. You know how Ms. Taylor is always giving lectures," Alice said as she popped a french fry in her mouth.

"Hey, sorry we're late. Ms. Taylor's a bitch and she even..." I stopped listening to Emmett as Bella took her usual seat next to me. My heartbeat immediately began to pick up as her leg accidently bumped into mine. She mumbled a quick apology; I gave her a smile to tell her I didn't mind.

Alice began chatting away to Bella, while Bella put in her two cents every so often. Ever since Bella started sitting with us, for about a week, I noticed that she never ate lunch. Not once. I really don't think Bella has an eating disorder; I think she doesn't have money to eat lunch. I'm always afraid to offer paying for her. What if Alice heard and began wondering why she doesn't have the money even though her dad is chief of police? Alice has never been one for dropping a topic; she would continue with this conundrum until she figured out the truth.

Still, I wanted Bella to start to eat lunch regularly; it wasn't healthy otherwise.

I wondered how I could ask her if she wanted me to buy her lunch without Alice hearing. Finally, I made my decision. I scooted closer to Bella so our sides were touching, which didn't go unnoticed by everyone else.

I leaned next to her until my mouth was right next to her ear. "Bella, would you like me to buy you a lunch?" I whispered softly for only her ears to hear.

She turned to look into my eyes before shaking her head.

"Why? I'm only offering because I want to, Bella. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to. You know that," I mumbled into her ear. After a few seconds of her not saying anything, I helped her up out of her seat at the table so we could get lunch together.

I didn't look back because I know what I would see: anger, because I was hiding something from them and confusion, because they didn't know what I was talking to Bella about.

Once we were out of earshot and in line I asked Bella what she would like.

"Edward, this is a very nice offer but, you don't need to. I'm fine, really." Her modesty is just one of the many things I love about her. The word love involving Bella always struck me like a lightning bolt. I think I was in love with Bella, everything about her draws me into her. I don't want to be away from her for second, but when I am, I find myself thinking about her and wishing I were with her.

"I'm buying you lunch, Bella. Get used to it." I smiled down at her when she let out a frustrated sigh and picked up a lunch tray. She picked up an apple, a milk carton and a sandwich. I put my own lunch contents on the tray as well.

After paying for the lunch she thanked me and we walked back to our lunch table where four pairs of questioning eyes were watching us. Bella picked up her sandwich and happily munched away. Alice noticed.

"I see Edward bought you lunch," Alice sad, a smile in her voice as always. I mouthed, "Drop it!" to her, but she ignored me. Bella blushed out of what I could only guess was embarrassment.

"Um... Yeah." She looked down at her hands, which were now on her lap. But all eyes latched onto Alice when she began squealing and bouncing in her seat.

"So you and Edward are, like, a couple! I knew this would happen. Rose, didn't I tell you this would happen? Oh my god. How far have you guys gone? When did this happen? Oh I'm so happy for you two!" She was blubbering so fast I couldn't even explain to her that Bella and I were not a couple.

"Alice! Calm down. Bella just... forgot her lunch at home, I offered to buy her food is all. Stop making something out of nothing." The truth was that I am the king of making something out of nothing. Every time Bella smiles I wonder if she feels the same way about me. Every time she accidently bumps into me in bed, I wonder if it was actually on purpose. I was being hypocritical.

"Then, what about the whispers between the two of you? You cannot possibly say that wasn't you two telling each other how much you love one another!" Alice was a hopeless romantic, I learned. I laughed at her accusations and Bella chimed in as well.

"No, Alice. I'm sorry we led you on," Bella told her, trying to suppress her giggles. Alice glared at the two of us.

"You didn't answer my question. What were you two whispering about?" Bella and I looked at each other and shrugged it off.

"I don't remember whispering to each other. Do you Bella?" I let a smile play on my lips and Bella's face mirrored mine.

"No, Edward. I can't say I do." Bella and I laughed and were soon joined by the others, except Alice who was still angry with the two of us.

I can't say I wouldn't have my life any other way, because that would be a lie. I would love it if Bella and I were going out and she wasn't being beat every night. That would be my ideal life.

But here, right now, this is pretty damn close to perfect.

But not close enough.

-----------

It has been two and a half weeks since school has been let out and there was no sign of Bella. I stayed home every night, not that it was an unusual case, just so I could see her. Where was she? Was she hurt? Were things getting better? Were things between her and I over?

There was no way I could sleep with all these questions floating around in my head. It was nearly midnight and long after I headed to bed, and I had not gotten a wink of sleep. I threw a sweatshirt over my pajama shirt. Taking a drive seemed like the best thing to do.

I quietly made my way through the house and out the door, so I wouldn't wake my parents. I slid into the drivers seat in my Volvo and it started with a purr. There was nowhere open in the middle of the night in Forks, so where would I go?

I drove everywhere, past the store and the diner, past Emmett's house and past Jasper's house. I even drive past Bella's house, twice. Just as I was about to go home, I drove past the park in the middle of town.

At first, nothing caught my eye. It wasn't until I was almost past the park when I immediately stopped the car. On the swing, under a dim streetlight, Bella sat. Her head was low and she hadn't noticed my car or me. I hopped out of the car and my feet brought me to her until I was in between the slide and her swing. There was no way I could miss the tears running down her face.

I stepped in front of her and finally got her attention.

"E-Edward!" She wiped away her tears furiously. "What are you doing here, it's nearly morning!" She had to be freezing, wearing a tank top and shorts. Even in the summer, Forks wasn't nearly as hot as it should be. I could see bruises and cuts all over her legs and arm, causing me to cringe.

"I could ask you the same thing, Bella. Why haven't you been coming over?" She avoided eye contact, which broke my heart. I would give anything at this moment to look into her eyes.

"It's for the best," she mumbled. For the best?

"I'm not following..."

"It would be best if you didn't get involved in my family problems. I'm sick of burdening you." What a lie. She knows that I would like nothing more than to fix her problem; if I can only help then that's enough for now.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Her head snapped up and her eyes finally met mine. My heart felt like it was oozing into oblivion. She was silent and that was all the confirmation I needed.

"Tell me why you don't come over anymore." I was beginning to feel a little self-conscious. Did she hate me? Find me annoying? I needed answers; I needed to know if loving her is pointless.

"It's hard." I could barely make out what she was saying; she was speaking so quietly.

"What's hard?"

"Being with you! It's... It's hard!" She raised her voice past the normal talking voice, but not quite yelling.

"Why?" I stayed calm and kneeled in front of her.

"Because...Because I like you! And… it's hard knowing what we could have if things weren't so difficult. So why tease myself?" She was still crying and still talking but I couldn't hear anything past those words. She liked me. She wanted a relationship with me. This whole time I thought she hated me when it was the opposite of that entirely.

"If I wasn't... we could _be _together. I want that!"

I focused in on her lips. They were moving gently, her words somewhere in a distance to me. They looked so plump and pink and perfect. I leaned in close to her, holding her cheeks still. We all know what comes next.

I pushed my lips softly against hers. I always knew there was supposed to be some sort of unexplainable feeling when you kiss someone you truly love. A spark that just makes you love them more. But, I was never a believer that this was possible. Now I see it is. I kept my eyes closed, afraid of what I would see. She didn't respond and suddenly I felt self-conscious again.

What if she meant just as a friend? What if she didn't feel that "spark"? God, what have a done?

Just as I was about to pull my lips away from hers and apologize, I felt it: her lips moving in a synchronizing rhythm with mine. My first kiss, this amazing first kiss.

I pulled away when I needed air. It felt like I had been kissing her for a million years, but it seemed to be not enough time.

To my surprise Bella didn't avoid eye contact when we broke away. She stared into my eyes with passion and love. However, that beautiful blush appeared on her face, just as I expected.

"Edward..." I had realized we had just been staring at each other for God knows how long.

"Bella, I like you. A whole hell of a lot more than you will ever know. I know I should be sorry for suddenly kissing you like that, but I'm not. That, right there, was the highlight of my life."

I moved my hands from her cheeks to her hands, which were in her lap.

"Edward, I really don't know what to do. I've never liked a guy before and if my dad figures out then I'll be dead and…I…I…" I could tell she was on the verge of tears and I hated seeing her cry.

"Bella you don't have to make decisions right now. Why don't we head over to my house?" She nodded and I held her hand back to the car, not forgetting to help her into her seat.

The drive back to my house was quiet; I held Bella's hand the whole way back. Were we a couple? If not we had to be close right?

When we pulled into my driveway we decided that Bella and I would sneak into my room, so Bella didn't have to climb the window.

Once in my room I pulled off my sweatshirt and climbed into my bed, though it felt strange calling it that. It was more _our _bed. After all, the majority of the time Bella was sleeping in it too.

Bella crawled in after me. Usually we slept on opposite sides of the bed, only occasionally would we accidentally snuggle in our sleep. But this time almost immediately Bella was in my chest. I'm not sure if she came willingly or if I pulled her there. Either way, she was there. She was cool in my hot bed, like she became everything I needed. I liked that thought.

I kissed the top of her head to which she replied, "Mmm…"

I had the easiest sleep ever.

--------

I felt movement in my arms and fluttered my eyes open. Bella was struggling to escape from my grasp. Did she really have to leave already?

"Stay?" I whispered into her hair. She giggled but managed to free herself anyways.

"You know I can't, Edward."

"Can I call you later on? Maybe even see you?" She leaned over the bed a pressed her lips to mine. We stayed like that for a long time and I could have stayed longer if she hadn't pulled away.

"He leaves at ten." With that, she was gone.

It was harder to fall asleep when Bella wasn't here, so I thought. I thought about what Bella and I were. I suppose we could discuss it later would we do? Would I take her to meet my parents? Would she feel comfortable doing that?

Dad's kind of tall; she's uneasy with tall, over-shadowing men. For the first time in my life, I'm happy about my relatively average height. When she first met Emmett, he gave her a pat on the back, and she didn't like it. I don't think anybody else noticed but I saw her visibly cringe when Emmett was around her the first week. I think now though she's a lot better.

So what would Bella and I do for our _date_, if I could even call it that? Would we go out to eat? No, there's only one diner in town and there's no doubt the workers know Bella's dad. Where is somewhere we can be remotely alone without being noticed? The movies, perhaps? I didn't like that idea either. Bella and I wouldn't be able to talk at all and I wanted to be able to talk to Bella and even attempt to flirt with her.

The weather will be nice as well. We should definitely do something that involves the scarce hot weather.

Swimming? I know of a secluded area of a beach where nobody will be around. We could talk, and flirt and I even would be able to see her in a swimsuit. No, she hates people seeing her bruises.

Does it even matter what we do? As long as I'm with her I'll be happy.

I glanced at the alarm clock. 9:00 already? I threw off my cover, not feeling the tiniest bit of lack of sleep, and headed for the shower.

After the shower I threw on some shorts and a white tee; it was already beginning to be hot. Hot for Forks, at least.

I remembered to put my swim trunks underneath my get up.

By the time I was dry and dressed it was 9:40, time to tell the parents.

"Hey Mom, Dad," I called when walking into the living room where Esme and Carlisle were watching the morning news, not paying any attention to me.

"Good morning, Edward." They were still concentrating on the news.

"So, I'm going to be leaving pretty soon."

"Why?" Dad seemed not to be listening, his answers automatic.

"I have a date." Their heads snapped in my direction as if I had just told them I was gay!

"A date!? Oh Edward this is wonderful!" My mother came up and gave me a motherly hug before going back to Carlisle's side.

"Is it with the girl from spring break you wanted to hang out with so bad?" My mother asked. I shot a glare at my dad who I thought wasn't going to say anything.

"Um, yeah." My parents exchanged looks; I knew what they were going to ask next.

"What's her name?" Esme asked.

What do I tell her? If I told her I couldn't tell her she'd surely think I was making this whole date up! Do I tell her Bella? What would they do? Should I make up a name?

We all heard my phone ring in my pocket.

"That's my cue guys, I'll tell you all about my date when I get home." I made a mad dash to my car, which was waiting in the driveway.

Once in the car I answered the phone, breathlessly, "Hello?"

I hadn't bothered looking at the called ID. "Edward, Hi. Um, you sound out of breath. Did I catch you at the wrong moment?" A beautiful voice was coming out from the other line causing my heart to speed up, and not from running.

I felt the familiar tightening of my stomach: butterflies.

"No, no. I thought I was going to call you? Did your dad leave early?" A man could only hope, right?

"Yes. Have you given any thought as what we might do today?" Her voice was sweet, innocent. I thought back to our kisses.

"Not really. Have you?" My breath was finally back to normal.

"What about my house? My dad won't be home for another few hours. I mean, if you want to. We can always do something else." Home alone with Bella? Obviously we wouldn't do anything sexual, but the thought of being alone with Bella sounded nice no matter what.

"That sounds great. I'll see you in a few minutes?"

I would make sure today was perfect. I would walk out of her house with a girlfriend. Not only a girlfriend, but also the most amazing, gorgeous girlfriend in the history of girlfriends.

I just hope Bella says yes.

* * *

Review!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**I ****cannot**** tell you ****how****grateful**** I am for the review****s;**** you all are amazing! I'm so sorry I have****n't**** updated recently, writers block you know?**

* * *

The short drive to Bella's house seemed unbelievably long from start to finish. I decided to park a little further down her road. If her father came home early, I don't think it would make him happy if he saw a car parked in the driveway.

I had only seen Bella's house in the dark but now I could see just how old it really looked. It was one of those houses that kids make up scary stories about. Kids would say a house is haunted and if you enter it a lonely old woman will possess you for eternity.

I would probably be afraid of the house myself if I didn't know Bella was waiting inside.

I knocked on the door, wondering what today would be like. I was seriously nervous, to say the least, that Bella would reject me. I knew that it would probably be for the best if her and I didn't go out. It would save both of us the heartache. Though, that wasn't going to stop me. I would go through hell just to be with Bella. But more than nervous, I was excited. Being with Bella is always fun, more so than with Emmett or Jasper. Bella just gets me in ways Jasper or Emmett will never understand.

The door creaked open and the face of an angel greeted me. Bella's hair was pulled back in a ponytail, giving me a nice view of her neck, which I was already imagining myself kissing.

"Hi." Bella smiled shyly at me and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Hello." She stepped away from the door, allowing me to come inside.

The house was filled with fish mantels and pictures of Bella and other family members. It also smelled like bacon and eggs, causing my stomach to growl. I didn't even realize how hungry I was. Bella laughed at my growling stomach.

"I made breakfast. Would you like some?" Before I even answered she was at the stove, preparing her and myself a plate of food.

We ate in silence and it wasn't awkward to me. However, Bella shifted in what seemed to be an uncomfortable manner ever few minutes.

I was surprised when she spoke up.

"Edward?" Her voice was barley over a whisper. I cleared my throat before answering.

"Yes?" I couldn't even tell if I actually answered back or if that was just in my head because I was staring into her eyes, and that was enough to make my head crazy.

"Do you want to hang out in my room?" My heart raced in my chest at the thought. I knew we wouldn't do much but the thought of being in my, hopefully, soon-to-be girlfriend's room was making my heart pound.

"Um... Yeah, that would be cool." After tidying up the kitchen she led me up to her room. I had only been in Alice's room before and that hardly caused this reaction out of me.

When we stepped into the room at the end of the hall, her room didn't surprise me. It was neat and smelled just like her; it didn't have bright colors or posters of boy bands on the walls. It did, however, had a shelf full of books and CD cases. Her bed was twin sized with an uncomfortable-looking brown blanket on top. In the corner was a rocking chair that looked like it would break under the slightest bit of weight. To the left was the oldest computer I have ever seen. I noticed the monitor had a crack placed right in the middle.

Her eyes fallowed my gaze to the computer then back at me.

"My dad broke it. On accident, of course. He would never purposely break something." She sounded like she was reassuring herself more than me.

I gave her a smile once my eyes found hers; it wasn't until then that I noticed soft classical music in the background.

"You like Beethoven as well?" She only nodded.

"Are you nervous?" I asked after several minutes of awkward silence. She let out a breath slowly before sitting down on her bed; I did the same.

"Kind of," she admitted quietly. I scooted slightly closer to her.

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid you'll be disappointed with things in the end." She looked like she wanted to add more.

"End of what?" She wasn't making much sense. What would disappoint me?

"End of today… end of high school… end of your life." I noticed how her hand was getting close to mine. Would it be okay if I held her hand? I decided it would be.

"Why would I be disappointed then?" I stroked her soft ivory skin with my thumb. Her hand fit perfectly in mine. What else of our bodies fit perfectly together? I blushed at the thought; she didn't notice. Or if she did, she didn't say anything.

"You're very smart, Edward," she began, but I didn't let her finish.

"So are you," I pointed out. She sideways glanced at me for a moment, and then looked forward again.

"Maybe. But, once high school is over I'm staying in Forks, Edward. You... you'll be in some Ivy League school studying whatever it is you want to study."

"Medicine," I told her. She laughed loudly at that.

"That's exactly my point. I know you like me, Edward." She faced me once again.

"I do."

"And I know you want me to be your girlfriend."

I nodded slowly.

"And that can't happen. I won't let it." She sounded so sure that it would never happen that it made me want to cry, yell, and kiss her all at the same time.

"Why?" It came out at a whisper but she heard it.

"Because, Edward, if we went out and lasted until graduation you would be ready to take off to some other town, or even some other state and I would be ready to stay here. Forever. This is where I belong, Edward. I don't want to get attached to something that will just be taken away from me in the end." Her hand found my cheek and I automatically leaned into her warmth and comfort.

"I'll stay here, too, then." And I would. Just to be with Bella. Of course I wanted to be a doctor and save lives somewhere far from Forks, Washington. But, more than anything, I wanted to be with Bella.

"No. No way! I would never want to be the girl who held back somebody who could have gone so far." Her hand dropped from my face and I immediately missed the comfort. "I won't let you become a could've been, Edward."

"You're breaking up with me before I even get the chance to ask you out." I somehow managed to see the humor in that and gave a small chuckle. "Bella, can we just forget about what will happen in the future and just focus on now? Because, I know _now _I want you to be my girlfriend. Who knows what will happen in seven or eight months?"

She bit her lip in the most endearing way possible. "Okay," she whispered.

"Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" I leaned in slightly; I could see the corner of her lips turn up slightly.

"If you agree to some of my Terms and Conditions." I was glad her voice had a playful hint to it.

"I'll agree to anything as long as you say yes." I scooted until or knees and thighs were flush up against each other.

"Okay, 1) you can't tell _anyone _we're dating. Not even your closest friends. If anyone finds out I'm dead and I don't know how literal that phrase is in the situation. 2) No public display of affection for the same reason and 3)..." She paused for a second before continuing. "You have to realize that you can't help me, Edward. Just being there is all the help I need from you."

These rules really pissed me off. I wasn't mad at her, of course, but I was mad at the fact we had to obey these rules or else we would never see each other. However, just knowing that Bella is my girlfriend is enough.

"I agree," I whispered just before our lips touched. I somehow forgot just how magical it felt when our lips were moving together. What made it more magical was the fact that we were kissing on her _bed_.

"What's your middle name?" I asked breathlessly when we pulled apart.

"Marie...Why?" I pulled her off the bed and onto her feet, and when her feet were securely on the ground I answered her question. "Because I want to ask you the right way." I knelt onto one knee and took one of her hands into both of mine.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you give me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" Her cheeks radiated pink, causing my smile to break out to a full grin.

As soon as her head made the slightest nod my lips were on hers once more. How did I go seventeen years without this feeling? It was worth the wait; that was a given.

The rest of the day was filled with kisses and soft touches. I knew now that there was no way out of this relationship, and I liked it that way.

But all that mattered is that today I, Edward Cullen, walked away with the most impeccable, gorgeous, _amazing_girlfriend.

All I can do is pray that that will never change.

I beggining to think that not many people enjoy reading my story, I will only know if you review.

So maybe I shouldn't continue? I'll be judging by the amount of reviews.

* * *


	14. OUTTAKE

****

No. You are not dreaming. I really did update! However, it's just a little outtake I did. The first time Bella met Edward for the actual first time and the time they met on the street. So it will be in her POV obviously. I can't express enough how much I regret not updating. I haven't forgotten about this story! I really do think about it all the time. Well I hope this tides you over until the Next chapter. Thank you understanding. Oh, and thank you to lilmissfireball for the encouraging mails! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

It was the first day of the ninth grade. I was nervous as hell. Although I knew almost everyone in Forks, I didn't really communicate with very many people since my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer.

I was dreading this day, not because I was worried about my classes or where I would sit at lunch, or if my clothes were in style. But, because I knew everyone would rush up to me telling me how sorry they were that she passed.

She died in her sleep a month and a half ago.

__

Calm down Bella, don't think about that right now.

But, ever since... then, my dad and I haven't really talked and the house is rather tense most of the time. He works all the time and drinks more than usual. And frankly, he scares me when he drinks.

Alice Brandon ran up to me in the school parking lot and enveloped me in a large hug. "I'm so sorry Bella." I really did appreciate her sympathy, but that was the last thing I wanted to think about today.

The rest of the day was filled with moments just like that. Some people I didn't even know almost broke into tears right in front of me. This is what made me decide that I did not want to go to lunch today. Instead, I wandered the empty halls by myself.

I stared at my feet, which I knew I shouldn't do because of my clumsiness. I should listen to myself more often because I bumped chests hard with someone in front of me.

__

Oh shit please don't be one of those tall blonde bitches that will make my worst day ever, worse.

Instead though, I looked up, only to see a handsome boy I vaguely knew. His name? It was Edward. Edward... Well I couldn't remember his last name.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I was looking where I was going. I was just being stupid and reading while walking, are you alright?" Edward scrambled to help me to my feet.

Hey had green eyes. Bronze hair. And blue braces.

I was in love.

Months later and I was still obsessively in love with Edward Cullen. Alice, who happened to be one of his best friends, had told me his last name. She was the only one who knew about my obsession with Edward.

Who I was currently staring at from across the lunch room. He smiled and laughed at something Jasper Hale, who Alice has been going out with since forever.

My heart was pounding in my chest. Edward had gotten his braces off today, October 23rd, and holy flying fucks was he even more gorgeous than before. I will marry that boy.

Okay I won't, but a girl can dream, right?

Alice was jabbing about what her and Jasper did this weekend while I continued to make googly eyes at Edward.

It's junior year and my love and obsession over Edward has only grown.

But, now, there is no way I could possibly date Edward. Or anyone for that matter.

See for the past year and a half, I've been making Charlie really upset on accident. And when he's angry he yells and shouts and me. He also hurts me, I know he doesn't mean to and that he regrets it a lot but it still hurts. It's hard to cover up the bruises. Especially in gym, I have to change in the bathroom.

I'm not going to think about that right now, though. Because right now, I was in the same room as Edward. I stared at him from across the room. He was so perfect.

"Hey Bella!" I turned to Mike, who once again asked me out on a date this weekend. Once again, I shot him down. Mike was an okay guy. He wasn't my type and definitely wasn't an Edward, but he was nice.

I glanced at Edward one more time before the class ended.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

The long day was over. I was finished. Not only did I have multiple tests, but today in gym we played dodge ball. I was only able to dodge a few balls.

When I got home I knew I had to make dinner, but I was so tired.

I sat on the couch and contemplated my options. Maybe I could fall asleep for two seconds, not even fall asleep. Just rest my eyes.

I felt my eyes shut and I drifted off into a perfect land. In this land Charlie didn't exist, and not only did Edward know I was alive, but we were in love.

I never wanted to wake up.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

"Where the fuck is my dinner, bitch!" I felt two large hands shake we awake. As soon as I opened my heavy eyes, I was wide awake. I was staring into Charlie's pupils. He was furious.

"I'm so sorry, Dad. I swear I didn't mean to. Today was so long, I was so tired..." I felt him slap my face so hard my cheek went numb.

__

Don't cry. Don't cry. If you cry that means he won. Don't cry.

"You think you're day was long? You think you're tired? I spend all day, all week at work and for what? For you to fall your lazy ass asleep? All I ask is for dinner made when I get home! Are you so spoiled that you can't even make your father dinner? You're a waste of space!"

He gripped my hair and dragged me to the kitchen.

I chanted the word 'no' like it was some kind of prayer.

He slammed my face against the fridge. As soon as he let go of my hair I slid to the ground where he kicked my stomach hard. Continuously.

I really don't know what I was thinking when I said it, but I did. "If mom could see you now she'd be disgusted with you!" I saw his mood change from furious to raging.

"Get the fuck out of my house right now!" He kicked my stomach one more time and dragged me to the porch. Locking to door behind me.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

I didn't know where I was. I just knew I was sitting on a bench in some dark street.

I needed money to call Alice with a pay phone so I didn't have to sleep on the bench like a hobo. But, everyone who walked passed me was scary and shady looking. I really didn't feel like dealing with another person like that tonight.

In the distance, I finally saw someone who looked normal. When they got close enough I decided to attack.

"Um, excuse me. I don't want to bother you or anything but do you have any change?" I lifted my head to see Edward staring down at me. Oh no. No. No please anyone but him. Why did it have to be him.

__

Just play it cool. Don't let him catch on.

He didn't say anything. Oh, God. Did he recognize me? Did he think I was a complete weirdo or something?

__

Say something!

"I mean, I would have asked someone else but every one else walking around seems kind of shady and scary." I felt my blush shade my face. So much for playing it cool. "I guess I seem a little shady too, asking for money in the middle of the night."

Fuck, I was a total retard. I was blabbing and he was obviously uncomfortable with talking to me. Just let me go.

"Um, yeah sorry I uh..." He dug into his pocket for what I hoped to be some coins. He gave me a five and a one dollar bill. "Sorry that's all I have." His voice is so mesmerizing. I couldn't help but to smile at it.

"Thank you s-" I was suddenly not feeling so hot, at all. I was coughing uncontrollably.

I could see the panic in his eyes, "Are...Are you alright?" I could only shake my head. I looked into my palm to see a small amount of blood come out. This has happened to me before so I knew I would be okay, but Edward however didn't know that.

God, why do you hate me?

"Oh my gosh! We have to call 911!" He put a warm hand on my shoulder, I shook my head violently. "No, anything but that. Please, I'll... be... 'Kay..."

Then my first actual conversation with Edward Cullen stopped. Because as if I wasn't uncool enough, I fainted.

* * *

** I hope this ties you all down! Thank you so much and review and tell me what you think about Bella's POV. I think this is a one time thing. Thank You!**

**HazelEyedHarlot**

**REVIEW for next chapter!**


End file.
